


Melody of The Crowns

by colinhajimet



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Musical References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colinhajimet/pseuds/colinhajimet
Summary: Soobin is a prince who's always tired, sad for the loss of his mother, the Queen.At the moment he heard one of his servants singing the song his mother used to sing to him, he got surprised when he saw who owned that beautiful voice.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 60
Kudos: 150





	1. My Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work, I hope you like it!  
> English is not my mother language, so please help me to fix if I wrote something wrong!
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Prince Soobin walked back to his room, tired of another reunion with his counselors.  


Full moon nights like that remind him of his mother, the Queen, who passed away a while ago. Ever since her death, his father no more stood around, choosing to deal with other matters like expansion and trades, leaving the castle and the kingdom under Soobin’s command, even though he’s so young.  


Once he turned the hallway to his bedroom, he stopped as soon as he heard a voice singing.  


This voice… So soft and gorgeous… He had never heard it before.  


And… He knew the song.  


Quickly Soobin went to the half-opened door, stopping by the entrance, observing the person inside.  


It was a young boy, probably a few years younger than Soobin. His hair was wavy and brown, with a gentle face and features, his lips were red as roses and he was so delicate as if he was part of the royalty. But by his clothing and the way he unfolded the blankets and fluffed the pillows, it was certain that he was one of his personal servants.  


Soobin never paid so much attention to his own servants because of the matters of the kingdom. Therefore, he didn’t recognize the boy, he didn’t remember if he had ever seen that boy.  


However… His voice, singing a song that was so well known for him… It was just hypnotizing. There were no failure on the melody, on the lyrics or tuning. It was perfect. Soobin kept looking without saying a word, because clearly there were no words to describe what he was feeling.  


It was as if his mother was alive.  


After making the bed for the prince to sleep, the boy smiled gently, happy to see his task done. And at the moment he looked at the door, he squealed a little bit when he saw the prince looking at him, crossing his arms with an almost imperceptible smile.  


“I… I’m sorry… Your grace. I didn’t see you there.”  


Soobin entered the room calmly, getting closer to the boy.  


“What’s your name?”  


“Huening Kai… Your grace. My name is Huening Kai.” He couldn’t look the prince in the eyes. Despite his beautiful and gentle face, his presence was devastating and intimidating, not to mention his height.  


“Huening Kai… How long have you been working here?” Soobin was walking around Kai, analyzing every part of him.  


“Two months, your grace.” Huening Kai held his clothes tight because of his nervousness. The prince had never spoken with him before, not even looked at him. And now he was surrounding him, observing him as if he was a prey. It was just… Too much intimidating.  


“Where did you learn this song, Huening Kai?”  


“I… I beg your pardon?”  


“The song you were singing while making my bed. Where did you learn it?” The prince stopped right in front of the boy, looking at his face.  


In fact… Extremely cute.  


“Oh… My… My sister used to sing it for me to sleep when I was younger. I ended up learning it.” Huening Kai gulped. The prince was looking at him so closely and he wasn’t turning away.  


“Really? That’s incredible. My mother used to sing this song for me to sleep too when my father wasn’t home. Only this song to calm me down.” Soobin sat on the bed, taking off his upper clothing and his shoes.  


Huening Kai blushed a little, looking away.  


“It’s… It’s a very good song.”  


“In fact. But I got surprised when I heard you singing.”  


“I… I’m so sorry if my singing bothered you, your grace… I promise I won’t do it again.” Kai started to get desperate, bowing many times. Soobin just smiled.  


“You didn’t bother me. To be honest… I think this song matches more with your voice than with my mother’s.”  


Kai looked at Soobin, surprised with his words.  


“Would you sing it for me?” The prince asked with a loving smile.  


Huening Kai could never imagine that his prince would ever ask such a thing. Moreover… He couldn’t deny that he was happy.  


“I’m afraid… I’m not a good singer, your grace.”  


“Oh yes you are. You just don’t want to admit it.” Soobin laughed, which made Kai laugh a little bit too.  


And that smile… Well… Soobin had never seen another like that.  


“Go on.”  


Huening Kai gulped once more, biting his lower lip in nervousness. It was a direct order from the prince, there was no way to deny. Kai had never sang any song to any person who wasn’t his family, and he never imagined that someday he would sing to the prince himself.  


In this way, Kai breathed deeply and started to sing. His voice was like a chorus of angels. So soft, calm, clean and impeccable. At first, he was a little hesitant to be singing in front of the person for who he worked, but as the song went on, he felt the nervousness disappear. Sometimes he closed his eyes, feeling the song within his soul and smiling while sang every word.  


And Soobin just couldn’t stop looking. That boy was singing the song of his mother in such a passionate way. Soobin was really hypnotized. That song had never been so beautiful. The feeling was almost the same as when his mother sang to him. A warm safety, an ethereal serenity. He felt that all over again.  


But this time…  


…He felt something more.


	2. My Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question can change a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeey I'm back!  
> I hope you like it!

Huening Kai took a deep breath as soon as he sang the last verse. His eyes were closed and he was slightly panting. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that the prince was carefully observing him, still sitting on the bed, with his hand on the chin. That time, his smile was very perceptible.  


Kai quickly straightened his shoulders and asked whispering: “Did… Did your grace appreciated my singing? “  


“Much more than I expected. “ Soobin kept smiling. “You voice is incredible. “  


Kai bit his lips, smiling right after. No one other than his family had ever praised his voice… And something like that coming from the prince himself… That was really cool.  


“Thank you… Your grace. “  


“Would you sing for me once more… Until I sleep? “ Soobin asked. His deep voice and adorable smile made Huening Kai blush again, but he couldn’t show that.  


“Would be a pleasure. “  


Soobin laid on his bed and Huening Kai blew out the candles, leaving only one burning on the nightstand. “You can sit on the bed. “ Kai didn’t expect that, but the prince said, so even if it didn’t look like an order, he couldn’t refuse.  


Calmly Kai sat on the bed, looking at Soobin. He took another deep breath and started to sing. Maybe the second time wouldn’t be so good, the younger thought. However, the prince was thinking exactly the opposite. It was as if his voice had become even more beautiful. As if angels were entering his room at that very moment.  


How could he sing so well?  


While he softy moved his blood-red lips speaking every word with excellence, the orange light of the candle lightened his slightly tanned complexion and the bluish full-moonlight brightened his wavy hair.  


Soobin felt as if an angel was really visiting him.  


His ears delighted that melody and that beauty hypnotized his eyes. Soobin couldn’t stop looking at Huening Kai.  


At the end of the song, Kai slowly opened his eyes. The prince was still looking at him, but this time… For some reason, the younger didn’t look away. Both kept looking at each other for minutes, don’t feeling any displeasure. As if none of them wanted to stop staring.

Kai gulped and then asked:  


“Your grace is still awake… Should I sing once more until you fall asleep? “  


Soobin gently reached his servant’s hand, and without looking away, he said:  


“I don’t think I’m going to sleep… I don’t think I want to sleep… “  


Kai got surprised, but quickly a beautiful smile took his lips, and Soobin did the same.

Why to sleep in the presence of an angel?

…

The next night, Huening Kai walked inside the prince’s room, a little bit earlier than the usual. He carried a few buckets with hot water. The servant in charge of preparing the prince’s baths got sick, so, the housekeeper ordered Kai to do her task. Soobin liked to bath in the natural saunas of the kingdom, but those days of the week, he would prefer bathing in his own room.  


Last night was really strange. The prince had never noticed him before and suddenly he asked Kai to sing for him. They talked for a while about some songs they both knew, and Kai found out that the prince Soobin himself knew how to sing. His voice was incredible. Huening Kai would ask Soobin to sing a little more but… He was too afraid to do so.  


Kai had never talked with Soobin before. He had never noticed how charming he was…  


Wait… What is he thinking?  


The boy slapped his own cheeks, trying to stop thinking. Soobin was the prince. Huening Kai was just one more of his uncountable servants. He shouldn’t think that he was special or something like that.  


Nevertheless… He had to admit…  


…Having someone other than his family to appreciate his singing… Was making him feel really good. 

When Kai finished filling up the wooden tub, he left a few flavorings and clean clothes on a near chair. Having done that, he left the small bathroom inside the prince’s room, heading for the door, but before he could pass through it, he bumped into a very strong body.  


It was Soobin.  


“Par… Pardon me, your grace…” The boy got desperate, quickly moving away. That was a big insult. A servant bumping into the prince. Kai was most certainly doomed. He stood still, with his head down and eyes closed.  


“It’s okay. “ Soobin calmly spoke.  


Okay, that was unexpected. Huening Kai was already waiting for a slap on the face or a push. What was happening? Slowly the boy looked at the prince, who was still looking at him, with a smirk.  


“Your… Your bath is ready, your grace. “ Kai notified.  


“Did you prepare the bath? “ Soobin asked while placed his sheathed sword on the wall supports.  


“Yes… The servant Dina got sick, so I did her task. “  


“I see… Thank you then. “ Soobin looked at Kai and smiled, which made the boy stare at the prince for a few moments.  


“Would you like something else? “ Kai asked as soon as his mind got in the right place.  


“No. You can go. “ The prince spoke with so much kindness that Kai even doubted that he was really part of the royalty. The boy bowed his head and went to the door. “Hey, wait… “  


Huening Kai stopped, turning to the prince.  


“Yes, your grace? “  


“Thank you for singing for me last night… It’s been a long time since the last time I had slept so well. “ Soobin spoke the truth. It was as if his servant’s voice could bring him serenity… And so many good feelings.  


Huening Kai gently smiled.  


“You don’t have to thank me, your grace… Whenever you want… You can call me. “  


“Do you… Have something important to do right now? “ Soobin asked, scratching the back of his neck.  


“Nothing that I can’t do later. Would you like something? “  


“Could you… Sing for me again? “  


Kai widened his eyes.  


“During your bath, your grace? “ Kai asked worried.  


“Yes… But I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. “ Soobin lifted his hands in apprehension. "While I bath… Could you stay on the other side of the door, singing for me? ” Soobin was clearly nervous, but why? He had never felt this way towards a servant. Nevertheless, he felt that Kai deserved respect.  


Huening Kai discretely sighed relieved. Kai would like to deny, but Soobin was the prince, so he had to obey. However, the way he asked, worried about him… Was really… Strange. But a good strange.  


“As you wish, your grace. “ Kai answered.  


Soobin smiled. Happy? Maybe. He didn’t know what he was feeling at that moment.  


He headed to the bathroom and closed the door, taking off his clothes and slowly sinking in the hot water. Kai got closer, took a chair and sat next to the closed door, a little afraid.  


“You can start now… “ Soobin said. Even though the door was made of solid wood and the walls of stone, it wasn’t hard to hear one another.  


“Sorry if I detune, your grace. “ Kai commented and then started to sing.  


Soobin would rather see Kai singing, but it was impossible now. It would be disrespectful with him and he would most certainly feel uncomfortable. He couldn’t deny that the boy’s voice echoing through the walls while he bathed was something incredibly nice.  


Usually his nights were silent. His servants quickly entered and left the room, without dare to speak anything. All of his nights in which he bathed in his room, the only thing that could be heard was the movements of the water. But that time, at that moment… The overwhelming and familiar silence was imbued by a soft and light melody that calmed his mind down. All the weight of his life was relieved just hearing that lovely voice.  


Soobin was really feeling…  


…Happiness.

…

Soobin left the bathroom while dried his hair with the towel. He was wearing the clean clothes that Kai had left for him, which were a little bit small, but Soobin didn’t care. Huening Kai quickly got up and stood where he was with his head down.  


The prince looked at the boy. He was nervous. But for some reason, the prince didn’t want him to be nervous in his presence. He wanted him to feel at ease, he wanted him to feel good.  


Therefore, calmly he got closer to Kai, held his chin and gently made him look at his face. Even though the younger was surprised with the prince touching his dirty face, he didn’t feel any fear or hesitation. It was as if Soobin was bringing him safety.  


Then, the taller whispered.  


“You voice is the most beautiful I’ve ever heard…“  


Kai immediately blushed. He was speechless. He couldn’t believe that someday Soobin would say such words for him in that way. Even if he was stunned by the prince’s beauty, the boy just smiled.  


And his smile was perfect. So unexpected that Soobin blushed as well, moving away a little bit, releasing the delicate face of the younger.  


“If I asked you to sing for me… Every night… Until I sleep. Would you? “ Soobin asked.  


“If that is what you want… Of course. “  


“But… Do you want this? “ Soobin looked deep into Kai’s eyes. For some reason, he really wanted Kai to feel comfortable, not being forced to do anything. Soobin was really concerned about Huening Kai’s welfare.  


That was really unbelievable.  


Huening Kai never imagined, not even once, that the prince would ask what he wanted. He was literally giving him permission to accept or deny, depending solely and exclusively of his own will.  


The boy always forced himself to do thing to the members of royalty, even against his will, because he was a lowborn. He couldn’t deny. But at that moment… Everything was different. The prince himself was giving him a choice.

Maybe it is just a momentary kindness, or maybe the prince is truthfully kind.  


And about the question… Kai wanted that?  


Would Kai like to sing every night until the prince falls asleep?

Well…

Singing for someone so beautiful… So kind… Whom even being part of the royalty, still gets worried about the welfare of a simple lowborn…  


Who appreciates his voice, his singing, his melody…  


Who makes him feel…  


…Special…  


…Can’t be so bad.

Huening Kai smiled once more, and looking deep into the prince’s eyes with no hesitation, finally answered:

“Yes.”


	3. My Injustice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Fox & The Ebony Squirrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

Huening Kai entered the prince’s chambers with a few clean sheets, and immediately saw Soobin sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard, reading a book.  


“Oh, Huening Kai. I’m glad you came. “ Soobin quickly smiled, closing the book and leaving it on the nightstand.  


“I’ll always come, your grace. Your sheets need to be changed. “ Kai smiled back, putting the white tissues over a dresser.  


“I told you. You can call me Soobin when we’re alone. “  


“Okay, Soobin. Your sheets need to be changed. “ Kai giggled.  


“They are not dirty. “  


“Even so, you always have to sleep on the best of the best. “  


“Ah stop with that, it will only bring you more job to do. “ Soobin laughed.  


“That is my job, Soobin. “ Kai laughed along. “Would you like me to sing for you tonight as well? “  


“Hum… Actually, I had another plans. Come here. “ Soobin called Kai to sit by his side on the bed, which quickly happened. “Every night you come, clean and sing. Why don’t you tell me a little bit about you this time? “  


“What would you like to know about me? “ The way Huening Kai spoke was like a little baby. Soobin always loved cute little babies. He had to contain himself to not hug him at that very moment.  


“You tell me. “  


“Okay… Well… My name is Kai Kamal Huening. I have two sisters, Lea and Bahiyyih. Lea became a knight and I came to the castle to work and help afford Bahiyyih’s medicines, because she got sick. “ Kai remembered his sisters with a truthful smile. It’s been a while since he last saw Lea, but he heard that she was promoted, and Bahiyyih is getting better as the days go by.  


“What about your parents? “  


“Oh, I’ve never met my mother… And my father is one of the knights of the vanguard. “  


“Do you plan to do something when you get older? Like being a knight or something like that? Or are you going to keep being my personal servant? “ Soobin let out a lovely smile, which made Kai lose his concentration, but he wouldn’t tell that.  


“My father and my sister say that I’m not a fighter. I wanted to be a knight, but I’ve tried once and kind of… Didn’t go well. “ He giggled. “So maybe I’ll keep being your servant, if you allow me to. “ Kai smiled biting his lower lips in an almost imperceptible way. Almost.  


“Oh believe me. I allow. “ Soobin smiled in the most charming way possible. “Even though I’m always busy, sometimes I walk through the castle, but I never see you, only at night at these moments. Where do you used to stay? “  


“Hum… I do my job washing sheets and clothes in the morning, and in the afternoon, usually I stay at the upper garden… “  


“I see… Well, maybe someday I’ll pay you a visit at this garden. “ The prince placed his arm around Kai’s shoulder, getting him closer.  


Huening Kai was already comfortable around Soobin. He didn’t feel that apprehension of speaking with him or singing for him, because the taller was really kind and nice. Soobin couldn’t deny that he loved the younger’s company, he makes him feel good and makes his days be a little more bearable.  


“How about you, Soobin? “  


“What about me? “  


“Tell me a little bit about you. “  


“Don’t you already know most of the things about me? “ Soobin played around.  


“Well… I know your father Seok-Jum Lawford is the king of the Northern Kingdoms, you are the crown prince and one of the most recognized fighters in the entire world. “  


“Recognized and wronged. “ Soobin sighed, looking up and leaning his head against the headboard.  


“You look more tired than the usual. Was the book boring? “ Kai noticed Soobin’s dark circles. Maybe the only person who really noticed his tiredness was his servant. He sighed once more.  


“No… It isn’t the book. Today I was notified of something that didn’t please me at all. “  


“Would you like to get it off your chest? If it’s a secret I swear I won’t tell anyone. I’m serious, I don’t talk with almost anyone in this castle. “  


“Oh it’s nothing so serious… It’s just a suitor from another kingdom. “  


“A suitor? “  


“It seems like there’s a war to come, and my father wants to make as many alliances as possible. That’s why he told me that maybe I would marry a prince from another kingdom to join our forces. “  


Kai felt something on his chest, but decided to ignore.  


“So it’s an arranged marriage? “  


“Yes. “ Soobin closed his eyes. “I don’t even know this prince and neither his kingdom. But my father insists for me to marry him. Unbelievable. This old man not even comes to the castle and when he does, he asks me to do this absurd. “  


“It wouldn’t be good to strengthen your kingdom? “  


“Yes, but… Marriage? I would rather to marry someone I like… “ Soobin, for a small moment, looked into Kai’s eyes, getting lost in that dark immensity. “…Not… A complete stranger. “ Soobin took the pillow and covered his own face.  


Kai looked away for a moment. He didn’t know how these kingdom politics worked, so he couldn’t help Soobin. If he says that he should get married, he wouldn’t be helping him, clearly. He just didn’t know what to say.  


Not to mention that… For some reason… Knowing that his prince would probably get married was making him sad. But he wouldn’t tell this, would he?  


“Your grace… Soobin… I don’t know how to help you… So how about a song for you to sleep and forget this for a few hours? “ Kai truthfully smiled.  


“What do you mean you don’t know how to help me? Your suggestion was by far much better than all suggestions of my counselor. “ Soobin smiled, laying on the bed.  


Then, Huening Kai sang a few times. It didn’t matter what song he was singing, Soobin oddly knew all of them and was just loving to hear him saying every single word.  


There was no doubt… That servant was a better company than everyone else was.

Soobin fell asleep. When Huening Kai noticed that, he quickly got up, trying his best not to make any noise. He blew all the candles out and covered his prince a little more. He was so handsome… Huening Kai had never imagined that someday he would speak so freely with the kingdom’s heir.  


But… Will it last?  


If Soobin really gets married… Maybe he won’t be able to ask Kai to sing every night anymore. Maybe they will no longer have time to talk to each other. Kai couldn’t understand, but he wasn’t happy with the possibility of Soobin marrying someone. It was something that hurt his chest in a way he had never felt before.  


However… Huening Kai was just a servant.  


What right he had to complain?  


He sadly sighed, heading to the door with his head down. When he opened it, he bumped his forehead into something hard, almost falling back.  


It was no one other than the personal protector of the prince, Yeonjun Beryann, the second best knight in the entire kingdom. He wore a golden armor with a white cape. Only the most recognized fighters used that color. He looked at boy with a serious expression.  


“Par… Pardon me… Sir…“ Kai tried to apologize, but he was immediately interrupted:  


“What were you doing in the prince’s chambers? “  


“He’s sleeping. Please speak low. “ The younger didn’t pretend to be rude or something like that, but Yeonjun didn’t like his attitude at all.  


The knight held Huening Kai’s arm, throwing him into the ground, far from the room’s door.  


“You didn’t answer my question. “ Yeonjun slowly walked to the fallen boy, starting to unsheathe his sword. Kai’s eyes already shed many tears, scared of what could happen. But before the knight could do anything, a hand touched his shoulder.  


“Why are you creating such a commotion at a time like this? “ A gentle voice was heard, scaring both boys.  


“Lord Taehyun?! Stop showing yourself out of the blue like this, you idiot! “ Yeonjun hit his hand.  


Taehyun Ayken was the prince’s counselor. Despite being young, his strategic and comprehensive mind caught the attention of the king himself. He wore long clothes, a scarlet tunic and a black cloak, different from anyone in the kingdom.  


“What is happening here? “ Taehyun asked.  


“This boy suddenly got out of the prince’s chambers. “ Yeonjun growled.  


“Hum? Isn’t he the singer servant who helps your grace to sleep? “ The shorter looked at Kai arching the eyebrow.  


Yeonjun blinked in disbelief, intercalating his stares between the counselor and the servant.  


“I… Thought you were older…” Yeonjun sighed. “Pardon me young man, I made a mistake. “ The knight held out his hand to Kai, helping him to get up.  


“It’s… It’s fine…” Kai was still a bit scared.  


“Tell me, my boy, how is your grace doing? “ Taehyun asked getting closer to Kai, who kept his head down, intimidated by those two incredibly important figures.  


“He… He is fine, my lords… He was a bit tired, but he’s sleeping now. “ Kai held tight his clothes in nervousness. Even though that counselor didn’t look like a threat, he emanated such an overwhelming energy, even more than the knight beside him.  


“I’m happy you’re helping him to sleep. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him rested to do his tasks. “ The counselor smiled, gently placing his hand on the servant’s shoulder. “You can go now. I’m sorry for my friend, he can exaggerate sometimes. “  


Huening Kai spoke nothing, just forced a smile and quickly got out.  


Taehyun kept looking at the boy until he turned the hallway, and then, he looked at Yeonjun.  


“What? “ The knight asked.  


“If you keep being this grumpy man, no one will ever like you. “  


Yeonjun rolled his eyes.  


“I was doing my job. “  


“And yet you never noticed the boy getting out of the prince’s room every night at the same time for an entire week. “ Taehyun walked closer. “At the very least were you aware that that servant was singing to the prince?”  


“Why would I? My job is to protect the prince, not get involved into his personal life. “  


“If that boy was an assassin, you would most certainly lose your job. “ Taehyun laughed.  


“What in the bloody hell do you want, Lord Taehyun? “  


“I came here to deliver a message. “  


“What is it?”  


“The Eymor are coming to pay us a visit in a few weeks. “  


“Eymor? From the Eastern Kingdoms? What do they want? “  


“The king Kwan-Dae Eymor will bring his lastborn to meet our prince. He’s a suitor. “  


“And what do I have to do with it? “  


“The young Eymor prince is going to live here, and you will be in charge of protecting him. ”  


“What did you say? Don’t they have their own knights? “ Yeonjun arched the eyebrow, confused and a little angry.  


“Probably an alliance will be made. But for an alliance to exist, first, trust is needed. Kwan-Dae believes that we will take good care of his son until the wedding day. “ Taehyun looked at Yeonjun with a smirk. “And we don’t want to disappoint him, don’t you agree? ”  


Yeonjun sighed.  


“Why me? “  


“Who better than the most skilled knight of this kingdom to protect such an important suitor? Words of the king himself.” Taehyun went back to his way.  


“And who will protect prince Soobin? “  


“You more than anyone else know that prince Soobin is the last person who needs protection. “  


He couldn’t argue with that. Yeonjun never liked talking to Taehyun. It was as if he was always up to something. But what could he do? He was the prince’s counselor.  


And then, he rubbed his eyes.  


“Hey, Lord Taehyun. “  


The shorter stopped.  


“Yes? “  


“What is this prince’s name? “  


Taehyun looked at Yeonjun, smiling right after.

…

“His name is Beomgyu. “


	4. My Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had a target in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you all!!

Huening Kai watered the flowers at the upper garden. He believed that those little sprouts would bloom into incredibly beautiful flowers. Maybe he will take some of those flowers to Soobin’s room, to have a little more life in there. Not to mention that the smell of those flowers was really sweet.  


The boy gently smiled touching those lilac petals. They were so beautiful… He wasn’t in charge of watering the plants, but he liked to do so, and the other servant in charge of such wouldn’t complain at all.  


Huening Kai didn’t notice that someone was standing there, right behind him.  


“Hello. “ That sudden voice made Kai squeal. When he looked at the person, he saw the prince’s counselor, Taehyun. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you. “ He smiled in a kind way, closing his eyes.  


“That’s okay, my lord. I get scared very easily. ” Huening Kai smiled back. He was a bit nervous, since that counselor had a strong aura, but he didn’t say a thing.  


“I suppose we still don’t know each other. “ Taehyun walked closer to Kai, standing beside him.  


Although that person emanated an overwhelming energy, he didn’t look nor sound like a threat. However, Huening Kai always believed in his intuition, and that day wouldn’t be the first time he would do the opposite.  


“I suppose not. But I do know who you are. “  


“Oh, do you? “  


“You are the prince’s counselor, lord Taehyun. “  


“Yes, indeed. That’s who I am. “ Taehyun smiled. “But I’m afraid I don’t know your name. “ It was a lie. Taehyun knew the name of every single person in that castle.  


“I’m… Huening Kai, my lord. “ Kai bowed to the shorter.  


“You seem to have become very close to the prince, Huening Kai. “  


“I think so… “ Kai kept watering the plants while talked to the counselor.  


“I really have to thank you. Thanks to you, he became more hardworking on our council meetings. “  


“I didn’t do much, my lord. I just sing. “  


“And your singing is making the prince smile more often. You have no idea how sad he was until you get in his life. ” Taehyun smiled.  


“R-really? That’s good… “ Kai smiled back. He couldn’t deny that he was happy to know that.  


Taehyun looked to the boy’s smile. Perhaps now he knew the reason why the prince liked that servant. Not just his singing… But his smile too… He was really gorgeous.  


“Well, Huening Kai. Prince Soobin requires your presence at the training camp. “ Taehyun spoke calmly.  


“Right now? “  


“Yes. May you come with me? “ Taehyun linked arms with Kai.  


“Oh… Okay. “  


Both boys left the garden and went to the training camp, not too far away. Huening Kai was a little uncomfortable with Taehyun so close. That guy was part of the royalty and he was being so kind to Kai. The younger didn’t dislike kindness, he just wasn’t used to it if it comes from a royal member. It was a surprise that the prince was being kind, and now the counselor too.  


Well, Kai had nothing to complain at all.

When they arrived at the training camp, it wasn’t hard to find Soobin.  


Soobin and Yeonjun were fighting one against the other. They wore light armor and wielded wooden swords. Their movements were fast and everyone at the place was watching them.  


Yeonjun swung his sword but Soobin quickly dodged it, but then Yeonjun quickly kicked Soobin’s chest, pushing him to the ground.  


“What happened, ‘your grace’? You’re a little low today. “ Yeonjun smirked.  


“Oh shut up. “ Soobin got up. For a moment, he looked behind Yeonjun, seeing Huening Kai standing there, amazed with what he was watching. “Oh, Huening Kai! “ Soobin ran to the boy, leaving Yeonjun completely confused.  


“Hello, your grace. “ Huening Kai bowed as soon as Soobin got closer.  


“You finally came. Thank you lord Taehyun. “ The counselor smiled and after bowing, he got out. “I was waiting for you. “ Soobin smiled. Huening Kai looked at him shyly, but didn’t look away. It was impossible.  


“How can I help you? “ Huening Kai was pretending to be formal, and Soobin noticed, giggling and messing up the younger’s hair.  


“You’re cute. Remember when you told me you wanted to be a knight but when you tried it didn’t go well? “  


“Please, your grace, don’t make me fight, I am terrible at this. “ Kai said a little scared but laughing.  


“Oh c’mon, it will be fun! “ Soobin encouraged the younger.  


“Soobin… “ Kai whispered, so no one could hear him calling the prince by his name. “I am a disaster, I swear to all nine gods. “  


“Just believe seeing. “ Soobin whispered as well, smiling.  


“You will not like to see me wielding a sword or a spear. I can’t even raise a shield properly. ”  


“Whaaaat? It’s not that heavy. “ Soobin took Kai’s hand, taking him to the middle of the camp.  


Kai blushed when he felt Soobin’s warm hand touching his. His hand was so big and the younger felt as if no one could ever hurt him, because Soobin would protect him. Maybe he was just daydreaming, but he smiled anyway.  


“What are you doing, Soobin? “ Kai found it strange when the knight Yeonjun called the prince by his name in front of everyone. Was that even allowed?  


"Huening Kai will train with us today. “  


“Are you sure about that? He looks quite… Fragile. “ Yeonjun said while looking at Kai from head to toe arching the eyebrow. When Soobin looked at the younger, he was blushing. Although Kai was red as a tomato because of Soobin’s hand holding his, the prince thought he was blushing for something else.  


“Sorry, I misspoke. Huening Kai will train with me today. “ Soobin, still holding Kai’s hand, dragged him to the other side of the camp, far from Yeonjun.  


Yeonjun looked at them, even more confused than before.  


“Here, hold this. “ Soobin gave Kai a wooden sword. When the younger held it, he almost dropped it.  


“It’s heavy… “  


“It has the same weight of a real sword. “ Soobin giggled. “Hold the hilt tight. I’m going to teach you how to use it. “  


Soobin tried to teach Kai as much as he could for a while. Some of the knights who were training tried not to laugh at that cute little boy struggling to swing the sword without falling down.  


Yeonjun never expected that the prince would have so much patience towards that servant. When they were younger, both hated training with unskilled knights, that’s why they always trained together fighting one against the other. However, at that moment, Soobin seemed to be having fun while trained that boy. Yeonjun never imagined Soobin would ever smile like that to a servant.  


After a while, Yeonjun was done training. As soon as he left the training camp, he found Taehyun, waiting for him.  


“What do you want now, lord Taehyun? “ Yeonjun rolled his eyes.  


“Soon the Eymor prince will arrive. I think we have to deal with your behavior as soon as possible. “ Taehyun smiled.  


“My behavior? “  


“You are too grumpy. I heard prince Beomgyu is a very delicate and kind person, so you have to behave the best way possible. “  


“Well, looks like choosing me as his personal protector was bad decision, don’t you agree? “ Yeonjun walked away, but Taehyun followed.  


“Is it too hard to be a little bit nicer? “  


“I am not interested on being nice with some fancy prince from other kingdom. “ Yeonjun sat on a bench, watching the training camp. “And by the way, my job is to protect him, not being his friend. “  


“I don’t know if you have forgotten, but being his personal protector means you have to stay by his side every time, which means you will have to walk with him wherever he goes, watch him and probably talk to him when he talks to you. “ Taehyun sat next to Yeonjun.  


“If he talks to me. “ Yeonjun took a wineskin filled with water and drank it.  


“When he talks to you. “ Taehyun emphasized. “I heard he likes to talk. “  


“What else have you heard about him? “ Yeonjun looked at Taehyun with a suspicious glare.  


“Well… I heard he is the most beautiful person in the entire eastern kingdom. “  


“And who did you hear that from? “  


Taehyun looked at Yeonjun’s eyes, smiling right after.  


“I’m sure you will be the person who will be with him most of the time, because clearly prince Soobin won’t. “ Taehyun and Yeonjun looked at the training camp, seeing Soobin helping Huening Kai to raise a shield. “When prince Beomgyu talks to you… Be nice. ”  


As soon as Taehyun finished his sentence, he got up and walked away.  


Yeonjun looked at Taehyun with an angry stare, but soon he rolled his eyes, sighing.  


Soobin and Yeonjun have been friends since they were born. They always played together, trained together and fought together. Soobin is the only one who doesn’t care about Yeonjun’s “grumpy” behavior, and to him, Soobin’s opinion is the only one that matters, that’s why he never had the intention to change, and now he was being forced to such just because of another prince he doesn’t even know? That was clearly the peak of stress.  


Yeonjun looked at Soobin and Huening Kai. They were laughing so hard at each other that it looked like they were just playing around.  


“Don’t laugh at me, your grace. “ Huening Kai pouted. Soobin almost hugged him because of his cuteness. How can a person be so adorable?  


“Sorry, but it’s so funny that you can’t raise the shield. “ Soobin laughed.  


“This thing is heavier than that wooden sword. How am I supposed to raise it with only one hand? “  


“Hum… I think you’re right. Then how about you try something different? “ Soobin walked away and grabbed a bow and a quiver. “Here, try this. “  


“A bow and arrow… Hum… “ Huening Kai looked at the weapon a little concerned.  


“This seems to match more with you. “ Soobin smiled.  


“Yeah… I think so. “  


“Have you ever shot with a bow and arrow before? “  


“No… “  


“Then let me explain. “ Soobin walked behind Kai and held his hand, helping him. “Hold the bow with your left arm. You won’t be forcing it, you will just support it to keep it in the right position. Your arm have to be straight but you won’t lift your shoulder too much. “ Kai did as Soobin said. “Now place the arrow on the bow without touching your finger. “ Soobin held Kai’s waist. “Keep all your body straight. Your feet a little away from each other. “ Kai was a little nervous, but he had to concentrate. “With your right hand, hold the arrow between your index and middle finger and pull it until you touch your cheek. “  


“Am I doing it right, Soobin? “ Huening Kai asked whispering. It wasn’t his intention, but he did it anyway.  


“Yes you are. “ Soobin said, looking at the boy. Then he approached his face to Kai’s, whispering in his ear. “Aim the target with attention. When you release the arrow, stay still. Don’t move any of your hands. Your right elbow will stay lifted until the arrow hit the target. ”  


Kai did it exactly as Soobin said, releasing the arrow. It hit close to the center of the target, which made Kai gape in surprise.  


“Oh my gods. Are you seeing it, Soobin? I almost hit it. ” Kai smiled.  


“Yeah. You’ve done very well for your first time. “ Soobin looked at the boy, and he looked back. They were really close to each other and they didn’t even notice it.  


For a moment, Huening Kai looked at Soobin’s lips. They were red and fleshy like cherries, shining like fire. And Soobin couldn’t stop looking at his eyes. It was as if the whole universe dwelt within them.  


Everyone at the training camp looked at them, even Yeonjun, who was far away.  


When Soobin woke up from the incantation of Kai’s eyes, he blushed, moving away a little.  


“Why don’t you… Try again? “  


“Oh… Okay... “ When Huening Kai noticed what he was doing, he blushed as well.  


Kai shot a few times and never hit the target, but he wasn’t sad. He was much better than he thought. He was surprised with himself.  


Meanwhile, Soobin kept looking at Kai. Every time he shot an arrow, even when he missed the target, shooting far away, he smiled in the most precious way, looking at Soobin whenever he got close. How can someone be so gorgeous doing anything?  


Soobin thought to himself… Even if Huening Kai was aiming the target and missing it…  


…He hit something else without even trying to aim.


	5. My Suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bright prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your sweet comments!! I love you all so much and you are my strength!!

A trumpet was heard from far away. It announced the arrival of the Eymor royalty. The suitor finally came.  


Huening Kai was helping Soobin to put on those fancy clothes he always had to wear in royal events, and the prince didn’t seem happy.  


“Ugh… I hate wearing these. Why can’t I just wear my armor? It suits me much better than these tight clothes. “ Soobin complained.  


“Don’t think too much about it, Soobin. You’re looking good anyway. “ Huening Kai smiled, brushing Soobin’s hair.  


“That’s the point. I don’t want to look good. “ Soobin sighed.  


“Well… I’m afraid it is impossible. “ Huening Kai whispered.  


“What? “  


“Nothing. ” The younger blushed. “Let me look at you. “  


Soobin got up and stood still so Kai could see if everything was in its right place. He fixed a few things and then smiled. Soobin was incredible.  


A knight knocked the door, notifying that the Eymor prince was already in the entrance of the castle.  


“Thank you for helping me, Huening Kai. “ Soobin smiled truthfully.  


“You’re welcome, Soobin.” Kai forced a smile. He didn’t want Soobin to go, to be honest. But he couldn’t do anything at all. “Good luck. Everything will be okay. “ His voice was soft and calm. He wasn’t happy, but he was trying to, and Soobin noticed.  


Soobin gently placed his hand on Kai’s cheek, and whispered.  


“Huening Kai… “  


The younger looked deep into the taller’s eyes, almost losing himself inside them.  


“Yes? “  


What Soobin was about to say? He didn’t know. He had nothing to say at all. He just didn’t wanted to see his little servant forcing a smile when he wasn’t happy. But why he wasn’t happy? Probably because Soobin also wasn’t… There was no way to tell.  


But he couldn’t just stand by and watch his sweet and bright aura fade away like that.  


Maybe he was worried about what would happen after the marriage, how they would meet each other and if he was going to be able to sing for him as usual. Maybe Kai was worried about the time they will no longer spend together. Soobin didn’t know what was happening inside the younger’s head, he never had the chance…  


He didn’t want Kai to be worried.  


“Sing for me tonight… I think I’ll need it. “ Soobin smiled, showing off his cute dimples, making Huening Kai blush.  


“As you wish… Soobin. “ Kai smiled, and this time… It was truthful.  


Soobin moved away and headed to the exit, looking at Kai before he close the door.  


That day was going to be very long. 

…

Inside a carriage, the Eymor prince Beomgyu was sitting, looking through the small window, a little excited to be in a new land. With him, there was the Eastern counselor, Lord Ji Changmin Haylock.  


“Don’t be nervous, your grace. I heard the Lawfords are very kind. “ The counselor spoke.  


“I am not nervous, lord Changmin. I’m just excited that I can be here in the north. Everything here is so pretty! Do you think people in the north are pretty as well? I heard a rumor saying that all the northerners were beautiful. Do you think it’s true? “  


“I’m pretty sure prince Soobin is very beautiful. “ Changmin smiled to the prince. The boy had such a good heart. Any stranger looking at him would think he is just a sweet and kind person. Little did they know…  


“Do you think he will like me? “ As soon as the boy finished his question, the counselor Changmin placed his hand on Beomgyu’s, making him look at the older.  


“Don’t forget why you’re here, your grace. “ He looked at the prince with a serious expression.  


Then, Beomgyu placed his other hand on top of the counselor’s, gently smiling.  


“Don’t worry, lord Changmin. I know exactly what I have to do. “

…

The gates were opened. The knights and servants entered the mighty Black Fortress, most known as the Lawford castle, bringing with them the beautiful scarlet carriage.  


Huening Kai was looking through the window of the prince’s room with a sad expression. He shouldn’t be feeling that way… He is just a servant, and the person inside that carriage is, with no doubt, better for Soobin. At the very least… Soobin asked Kai to sing for him that night… Maybe that was enough to make him happy… For a while.  


Slowly Kai walked off the room and headed to the upper garden. He didn’t want to think about that anymore.  


The servants and knights stopped in front of the main entrance, opening the carriage. From there, a skinny man went out; he had a long neck and a cute face, wearing the same clothes as Taehyun usually wears. Then he stepped back so the prince Beomgyu could walk off the vehicle, which he quickly did. The prince wore incredibly fancy and clearly expensive clothes that matched perfectly with his beautiful appearance. Even the knights from the north who were protecting the castle were surprised. It was as if everything turned brighter around him.  


Beomgyu looked around, amazed. The Black Fortress was even bigger and more astounding than he could ever imagine. He went up the stairs with a gentle smile taking his soft lips, and everyone around would look at him. When the great door was opened, he walked inside delicately, looking at every single detail in that place. And following the spacious hallway, he finally reached the meeting hall.  


In front of him at the end of the hall, there was the all mighty Black Throne in which the king was sitting on. By his left side, there was a small and cute boy wearing the same clothes as Changmin. By his right side, there was a tall handsome man standing there with tired expression. And around them, there were many knights, but only one wearing a golden armor, and he looked like a prince too despite his frown. The king had an extremely overwhelming aura, but Beomgyu didn’t feel intimidated at all.  


Both Beomgyu and Changmin stood in front of the throne, and both bowed.  


“It’s an honor to be in your presence, your majesty, your grace, my lord, sirs. “ Changmin said formally to the king, the prince, the counselor and knights respectively. “I am the royal counselor Ji Changmin Haylock, and I’m here in the name of the king of the east, Kwan-Dae Eymor. “  


“The honor is ours. “ The king spoke. “Thank you for coming to our kingdom. I hope your travel was safe. “  


“It was, your majesty. “ Changmin got up and smiled. “I bring you the heir of the Eastern Kingdoms, first of his name, Prince Beomgyu Eymor. “ The counselor introduced the blond-haired boy beside him.  


“Thank you so much for having me, your majesty. It’s the biggest honor I could ever wish. “ Beomgyu smiled in the sweetest way ever. His voice caught attention of almost everyone in the hall, including Yeonjun and Taehyun.  


“I’m sure you know why you are here, am I right? “  


“Yes, your majesty. I am here so I can get to know prince Soobin better, so one day we can get married and join our kingdoms. “ The blonde spoke calmly and cordially. He was for sure a lovely person.  


“Indeed. From this moment on, you will live here until the wedding day. We assure your safety and welfare. We will take care of you. “  


“I’m flattered, your majesty. “ Beomgyu bowed once again, never stopping smiling.  


“Let me introduce you my son, only child, heir of the Northern Kingdoms, first of his name, Prince Soobin Lawford. “ Soobin walked closer to Beomgyu. “You will marry him. He will marry you. You two are the very foundation of a great alliance that will save our lives and all the Four Kingdoms. “  


Soobin took Beomgyu’s hand, gently kissing it.  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you, prince Beomgyu. “ Soobin spoke. He wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t even happy to be there and hear his father say such things. However, he couldn’t let his discomfort show up, so he had to try his best.  


“The pleasure is mine, prince Soobin. “ Beomgyu smiled in a truthful way, looking deep into Soobin’s eyes. He seemed to be a very unique person… And Beomgyu noticed the inconstancy in his eyes, but he wouldn’t say anything.  


“It’s my time to go now. Thank you for having me in your very presence, your majesty. I shall return to the East and tell the king his son arrived safe and sound. “ Changmin bowed once again. “Your majesty. Your grace. My lord. Sirs. ” He looked at Beomgyu and then smiled. “Farewell, your grace. ”  


“Farewell, lord Changmin. “ Beomgyu looked at his counselor one last time, and then he and every servant or knights from the East walked off the meeting hall and went back to their way.  


“You will be safe inside the castle’s walls and no one will ever hurt you. You may follow the rules just like everyone else here, but this is your home now, so feel free. “ The king smiled almost imperceptibly.  


“Thank you, your majesty. “  


“This is the royal counselor of this castle, Lord Taehyun Ayken. He will be advising you about everything in this kingdom. If you have any questions, you can ask him. “ Taehyun bowed. “It was a pleasure to meet you, prince Beomgyu. Now if you excuse me, I have to deal with other matters. ” The king finally smiled in an apparent way, and then he got up from the throne and walked off to somewhere. Soobin looked at him with an angry expression, breathing heavily.  


Taehyun walked closer to Beomgyu with a kind smile.  


“It’s an honor to have you in the Black Fortress, your grace. You are much more beautiful than we imagined. “ The counselor spoke.  


“You were imagining my beauty? That’s so sweet. Thank you so much. “ Beomgyu smiled. “But I must say… I am very surprised. I heard rumors about the northern beauty, but I never thought you all would be this gorgeous! You stun me. “  


“You are very kind, your grace. Thank you. “  


Beomgyu looked at Soobin for a single moment, and he didn’t seem to be there. It was as if he was spacing out or thinking about something else, and he seemed to be very angry. Well… Beomgyu couldn’t complain at all. He was a total stranger and they were supposed to marry each other soon. It was expected that their first meeting wouldn’t be so good.  


“Let me introduce you your personal protector. Sir Yeonjun Beryann. “ Taehyun called the golden-armored knight, who stepped closer to them. He was the one who looked like a prince despite his frown.  


“My personal protector? “  


“Yes. He will stay by your side every time, to protect you from any possible harm. “  


“Oh well, thank you so much, sir Yeonjun. “ Beomgyu bowed.  


The knight kept looking at the blonde. For some reason, he was shining too bright, almost making Yeonjun sick. Suddenly Taehyun hit him with his elbow without looking at him.  


“It… it will be an honor, your grace. “ Yeonjun bowed in the worst way ever. He didn’t know exactly what was his first impression about Beomgyu, but it was something in between uneasiness and... Too much glitter.  


“Why don’t you show prince Beomgyu his chambers, sir Yeonjun? “  


Yeonjun squinted at Taehyun. He was very upset, but he had to deal with it. From that day on, he would have to stay with this shining prince every time. There was no way to complain.  


“Follow me. “ Yeonjun spoke. Taehyun at that moment cleaned his throat, which made the knight look at him and see a killing stare from the counselor. “Please, follow me, your grace.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes and Taehyun just smiled.  


“If you excuse me. “ Beomgyu bowed and followed Yeonjun, leaving the hall.  
…  


Taehyun looked at Soobin, who was still staring at the empty hallway where his father went through.  


“Your grace… You should had been a little friendlier with our guest. “  


“That hateful jerk… Why did he say those things to that prince in front of everyone? “ Soobin growled. “It was completely unnecessary to say that ‘You will marry him. He will marry you’ thing. He emphasized the same sentence just to rub it in my face. “  


“Your grace, the king spoke the truth. You will marry prince Beomgyu. “  


“Does my will have no relevance in this situation? “ Soobin asked angrily.  


“You know better than anyone else that this is beyond your will. Don’t forget that prince Beomgyu is in the same position as you. “  


“I don’t think he is complaining about it. “ The taller crossed his arms.  


“So? “ Taehyun arched the eyebrow.  


“Lord Taehyun… I can’t just… Marry someone. There’s no feeling in it. There’s no love. “ Soobin sighed. “Even if we get along… I don’t think I will ever fall in love with him… “  


Taehyun kept looking at the prince with a blank expression.  


“Is there any possible reason for you to think such a thing? “  


As soon as Taehyun asked, someone showed up in Soobin’s mind. Someone else. Someone delicate, pure, someone who looked like an angel. Someone whose voice reached his heart. It didn’t take long for the prince to feel his cheeks heat up.  


“I… Don’t know… “  


The counselor looked away, sighing.  


“Love and duty. Both are important. “ Taehyun placed his hand on Soobin’s shoulder. “But sometimes… One of them comes first. “ Then he walked away, leaving Soobin alone in the hall.  


Soobin looked down, rubbing his eyes. He was really tired. Things were happening so fast… All he wanted was to enjoy his youth and perhaps have the right to choose whom to love and be with.  


Why everything was so complicated?

…

Yeonjun was walking a few feet in front of Beomgyu, leading him to his chambers. Beomgyu kept looking around, amazed. That place was very well built. He looked at the knight with a gentle smile, trying to see his face.  


That knight was also really pretty. Apparently, that rumor saying that everyone in the north was beautiful was true. His skin was pale but a bit tanned, his eyes were dark like the night and his lips were fleshy and flashy.  


“I heard stories about the Black Fortress. I have to say that it’s even more impressive in real life. “ Beomgyu commented.  


“Hum… “ Yeonjun remembered of Taehyun trying to deal with his behavior, but that was just impossible. He wasn’t good at speaking alone with someone other than Soobin, his best friend. How in the bloody hell is he supposed to talk with this prince Beomgyu without being himself? That was most certainly giving Yeonjun a headache.  


Beomgyu squinted, still smiling.  


“Do you know if there’s any secret passages through the castle? “ The prince asked in a cheerful tone, but his stare focused on Yeonjun, as if he was waiting for his reaction.  


“If I knew, they wouldn’t be secret, don’t you agree? “  


“Huh… So you’re saying that there actually is secret passages. “  


“Think whatever you want, ‘your grace’. “ Yeonjun emphasized the title, unconsciously mocking the boy. It wasn’t his intention, but he is used to say those words with that intonation because of Soobin.  


“Are you perhaps making fun of me, dear sir personal protector? “ Beomgyu stopped walking, but the smile never left his delicate lips.  


Yeonjun stopped as well, and sighed before turning to the prince.  


“I would never, your grace. “ Yeonjun spoke with a blank expression, and then opened a door beside him, still looking at the blonde. “Your chambers. “  


Beomgyu kept looking at Yeonjun for a few moments. He was smiling, but he wasn’t happy, and Yeonjun noticed. Maybe the prince was just intrigued or interested, he still didn’t know. Then, Beomgyu started walking again and entered the room, stopping by the door.  


“Tell me, sir Yeonjun, are all the knights in this kingdom as grumpy as you are? “  


“Unfortunately for you, prince Beomgyu, just me. “ Yeonjun looked into Beomgyu’s eyes, trying to intimidate de boy.  


Beomgyu looked deep into Yeonjun’s eyes, and then he sighed smirking.  


“Good. “  


And so, the prince calmly closed the door.


	6. My Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a strange feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR TXT ON M COUNTDOWN
> 
> and i hope you like it!

Soobin breathed heavily while rubbing his eyes between the index finger and thumb, walking to his room.  


“Huening Kai? “ Soobin called as soon as he opened the door, but there was no one in that room. The prince looked under the bed, the window, everywhere until he was certain that his servant wasn’t there. Soobin got out of the room and saw a servant, and quickly he asked her: “Can you tell me where I can find Huening Kai? “  


“I am sorry, your grace, I am not sure, but very likely he is at the upper garden. “ The servant spoke bowing.  


“Oh yeah, why didn’t I think about it before. “ Soobin hit his own head. “Thank you. “ And then, he went to the mentioned place, hoping that Kai would be there.  


At the garden, Kai was sitting on a short wall, observing the flowers he just watered. They were so beautiful with those water drops decorating the petals. But even though he was enchanted by that beauty, he wasn’t smiling… He wasn’t happy.  


His heart beat in a painful way, and he didn’t know why. I mean… Perhaps, deep there, he knew, but didn’t want to admit it.  


Huening Kai placed his hand on his chest, squeezing the surface.  


He had no right to feel those things. There was no reasons why or justifications to that pain. He was no more than a servant, and this is what he would always be. That’s why he couldn’t feel that. He had to get rid of that pain, or, at least, throw it deep into his heart so he would never remember it.  


It was necessary.  


But then he hears a voice calling him.  


“Huening Kai!! “ That voice made him shiver and made his chest hurt even more.  


When he turned around, he saw prince Soobin getting closer.  


Damnit, what about everything he had decided? What about all those feelings he needed to hide in the deepest pit of his heart? How he would do that if Soobin was getting closer with that lovely smile, that ethereal beauty and stunning cuteness?  


“I was looking for you. “ Soobin stopped in front of Kai, who stood sitting on the short wall, looking at the prince.  


How he would ignore those feelings… If Soobin was looking at him that way?  


With all the strength he had, he could force a smile. But it needed to seem like a real one, so Soobin wouldn’t notice. Slowly Kai got up, looking at Soobin while he smiled in a very cute way.  


“Hello Soobin. So… How was the royal meeting? “  


“Well, it was… Stressful. “ Soobin scratched his head  


“The prince isn’t that nice? “  


“Ugh… Actually, he seems to be very nice, kind of like everyone got interested on him. “ Huening Kai bowed his head for an instant, biting his lips in an almost imperceptible way. Everyone… So does it mean that Soobin got interested too?  


“So what have stressed you so much, Soobin? “ Kai asked with a kind smile.  


“Well… Some things that my father and lord Taehyun said… “ Soobin clenched his fists and made a mad countenance. “I just hate when they decide something that clearly is important for me, without talking to me”  


“So you are really getting married? “ Huening Kai dared to ask. Even he was afraid of the answer.  


“I… Think so… “ Soobin saddened his look, so did Huening Kai.  


That pain on the younger’s chest just increased, and even so, he didn’t understand it. He already knew that it could happen, it wasn’t a surprise. And he knew that a prince is much more suitable to marry Soobin, who’s also a prince.  


He couldn’t show up the pain he was feeling. Soobin was clearly sad, and probably he was the most affected among them. Therefore, again he forced a smile, delicately held Soobin’s hand and spoke:  


“Don’t worry… Things will get better, I know it. “  


The warm and gentle touch of Huening Kai’s hands brought a feeling of serenity that travelled through Soobin’s entire body, finally reaching his heart. Those delicate hands incredibly brought him a tranquility he was aiming since the beginning of that day.  


Then, he felt his face warm up, suddenly blushing.  


As soon as Huening Kai noticed the blush in Soobin’s cheeks, he felt his own blushing as well, almost releasing their hands, but before he could do it, Soobin with his free hand kept their hands all together, tightening the contact.  


Kai widened his eyes, blushing even more, while Soobin, even if he was blushing the exact same way as his servant, he let out a lovely smile, and with his deep and calm voice, asked:  


“You will sing for me tonight, won’t you? “  


And looking deep into Soobin’s eyes, Huening Kai smiled, and this time… It was true.  


“Of course. “

…

Beomgyu was looking through the window; there was a beautiful garden as view. It was incredible how the North could be so cold, and at the same time, so beautiful. The boy smiled while he felt that pleasant breeze make his blonde hair fly. It was a new place, a new life. There were so many servants, so many guards, and even pets like cats and dogs running through the courtyard of the castle.  
Even so, Beomgyu was feeling some kind of… Loneliness.  


Beomgyu always loved to talk, always loved to hang out with his friends, no matter if they were part of the royalty or not. But there… He had no one. Okay, his father sent him North to stablish trust, so in the end, they could join the kingdoms with a marriage, but he was sent completely alone… Far from his family, friends and everyone else he knew. He was a strange person in a strange land.  


Beomgyu supported himself on the windowsill, forcing a smile, observing the garden.  


When he was younger, he learned that if he was feeling sad, he just had to smile. Force as much as he could, until the sadness fade away. Even though most of the time it wouldn’t work, he believed that some time, it would.  


Maybe with time, he could make more friends to talk. It wasn’t so hard.  


But… Who?  


Suddenly Beomgyu heard someone knocking his door.  


“Yes, who is it? “  


“Sir Yeonjun. “ The knight’s voice was filled with tiredness. It was as if he didn’t wanted to talk.  


“Oh yes. You can go away. “  


Seconds later, the door is abruptly opened, causing an incredibly loud noise that made Beomgyu jump.  


The prince looked at the door, squinting and smirking.  


“Are you hungry? “ Yeonjun asked in a calm way, but with an impatient expression.  


“Hum… And do you care? “ Beomgyu smiled.  


“No, but lord Taehyun made me ask. “  


“Oh… So there is someone who can command you after all. “ Beomgyu got closer to the knight.  


“What do you want to eat, your grace? “ The knight sighed and ignored the prince.  


“Is it safe? “  


“What do you mean ‘safe’? “ Yeonjun arched the eyebrow.  


“Ah, I suppose that if you will be the one who will make my food, it’s very possible that I will die poisoned. “ Beomgyu smiled in a mocking way.  


“Believe me, I don’t use poison to kill people. “ Yeonjun smiled in a mocking way as well, getting closer wanting to intimidate the prince.  


“And what do you use? This sword? “ Beomgyu held Yeonjun’s sword hilt, pulling out of the sheath, moving away. “Ohooo it is heavy. “  


Yeonjun crossed his arms, looking at Beomgyu with some kind of disdain.  


“If you get hurt with my sword, I won’t take responsibility. “  


“Wrong. If I get hurt with your sword… Imagine how many stories I can elaborate to make you take the responsibility. “ Beomgyu put the edge of the sword next to his own neck while he looked at Yeonjun with a provocative smile.  


“First you have to hurt yourself. And I know you are not brave enough. “  


“There are many thing you don’t know about me… And many you won’t want to know. “  


“I already don’t want to know anything about you. “  


“You know, I could have your head for your boldness. “ Beomgyu pointed the sword to Yeonjun’s neck.  


“Why don’t you try? Usually who takes off the heads is me. “ Yeonjun got even closer, standing only a few centimeters from the point of the blade.  


“Usually. “ The prince looked deep into the knight’s eyes, still smiling.  


Both kept facing each other, none of them wanted to lose whatever battle they have created inside their heads. They could stay there the whole day, however, the most prudent to be done, at least in Yeonjun’s conception, was to stop losing his time with that fancy and spoiled prince so he could get back to his position, which was out of that exaggeratedly sweet-smelling room.  


“What do you want to eat, ‘your grace’? “ Yeonjun asked without looking away, moving the sword aside with his finger, getting closer to the prince.  


“Fruits, preferably strawberry, mango and watermelon. “ Beomgyu kept staring Yeonjun’s eyes, not getting intimidated even with his approach.  


Yeonjun made a quick movement, hitting Beomgyu’s hand, grabbing the sword again and putting the edge next to Beomgyu’s neck, just like the prince had done before. Beomgyu’s eyes flinched for a short moment, almost imperceptible, but soon came back to his blank and not intimated countenance, however, Yeonjun noticed Beomgyu’s eyes, after all, he kept looking at them, and then he smiled.  


“As you wish. “ Then, he sheathe the sword and walk off the room.  


Beomgyu kept looking at Yeonjun until he close the door, and as soon as it happened, his smile faded away, sighing and walking back to the window.  


What a strange knight. He was really cheeky. Never, in his entire life, he had seen someone who worked to the royalty and treated him in such a mockingly and disrespectful way. And apparently, he wasn’t afraid of the consequences of his actions, if there actually are consequences.  


Beomgyu is still new in that kingdom, therefore he doesn’t know exactly how their punishments worked, and also he doesn’t know the relationship between the people in the castle. It is possible that the knight’s personality is due to some kind of friendship between him and a member of the royalty, which could free him from any punishment no matter the seriousness of his actions.  


But Beomgyu wouldn’t let it lie.  


In any way.  


Beomgyu smiled for himself, returning to look at the garden.  


Even though he was in a high place, it was possible to see people around the garden, and one person caught his attention. It was no other than Prince Soobin, who quickly walked to the center of that place. It wasn’t hard to recognize him since he was ridiculously tall and he’s the only one dressing something relatively pretty.  


Beomgyu decided to observe him for a while. Even though prince Soobin has already shown him his clear disinterest, Beomgyu, in one way or another, would marry him. Soobin actually was really handsome. It was as if all of his features worked together to make him ridiculously attractive.  


To be honest, Beomgyu wasn’t interested at all. Maybe in time he would get interested.  


But then Beomgyu saw Soobin stop to talk with one of the only servants who still were at the garden at that time of the day, and he noticed that they kept talking to each other for a while. They even held hands.  


That was, in fact, such a really suspicious intimacy between the heir of that entire kingdom and the servant that was watering the flowers.  


What was happening?


	7. My Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because pain helps me to know if I'm really alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not revised, I'm sorry if there's something wrong!

Huening Kai breathed deeply as soon as he finished the last verse. When he looked at Soobin, he was already asleep. The servant got up silently, fixed the blanket, closed the curtains and started to blow out the candles. 

But when he was about to blow out the candle of the prince’s nightstand, Huening Kai focused on Soobin… And felt chained to that beauty.  


For a moment, Huening Kai considered walking off the room and leave Soobin rest peacefully, however, it was hard to stop looking at that so radiant beauty his prince had.  


Kai slowly sat on the bed, trying his best not to wake up Soobin, and stood looking at him.  


Although Soobin’s countenance expressed a blessed serenity, it also expressed an anguish too hard to understand. He was sleeping calmly… But he was in pain. His half-opened mouth now and then was closed with a painful bite on the lower lip. His gently closed eyes frowned as if he was having the worst nightmare possible.  


Huening Kai knew Soobin was suffering. His day-to-day was being so complicated that neither in his dreams he could run away from his problems.  


Huening Kai’s heart was confused. Divided. It was as if there were two reasons that were making his heart tighten in an agonizing way.  


Kai was suffering… Because Soobin was suffering, and he couldn’t do anything to help him, not in his dreams.  


And Kai was also suffering… Because his heart belonged to someone that could never be his.  


No matter what he could do… Kai would suffer.  


But which reason hurt the most?  


Huening Kai calmly approached his hand to Soobin’s face, in order to touch him… But before his fingers could reach the prince’s complexion, he stopped.  


Kai had no right to touch the prince… He never had. Especially while he slept.  


The servant then moved his hand away from Soobin, continuing to observe him with a deep bitterness in his eyes that he felt as if he was about to cry. These feelings lacerated his heart… But he needed to bear it.  


After a few minutes filling his mind with cruel thoughts, Kai blew out the last candle, enwrapping himself in that darkness illuminated just by the moonlight that invaded the room by the curtain slits. He looked at Soobin one last time, just to look away with a deep melancholy, ready to get up and get away from there.  


However… Before he could get up, he felt his hand being held.  


Kai widened his eyes, quickly turning to look Soobin one more time. He was still with his eyes closed, but he held his hand tightly.  


Again, Huening Kai felt that so captivating warmth of Soobin’s touch… But even though that heated up his heart… That was only making it hurt more and more.  


Why Soobin had to be so beautiful? Why Soobin had to be so caring? So gentle… Attentive… So complete? Why Soobin had to be so perfect? And why Kai had to be… So little…  


Soobin started to moan in discomfort. He shook his head and tightened his eyes badly. Kai felt his hand being squeezed, until Soobin abruptly wake up lifting his chest from the bed, gasping concerned. The servant got scared with the prince waking up that way, but soon he got himself together.  


“Shh… Easy… Everything is okay… “ Huening Kai tried to calm Soobin down. The prince was still breathing heavily, looking at his own hands. Then he looked at his servant.  


“Huening… Kai… “  


“It was just a nightmare… Everything is okay now. “  


“This… This is not a dream? “  


“No… You woke up, Soobin… “  


“You’re… Still here. “ Soobin spoke with his eyes slightly widened while he still sweated.  


“I… Was about to leave… “ Kai whispered, but before he could get up, Soobin held his hand once again.  


“No… Please… Stay… Stay a little more… “ Soobin asked.  


Huening Kai looked deep into Soobin’s eyes, noticing all the fear… The pain and the suffering inside of them, and soon his heart broke a little bit more. He couldn’t leave Soobin alone at that moment.  


Then, he gently placed his free hand on Soobin’s hand, squeezing a little.  


“Okay… I will stay here for as long as you need. “ Kai smiled.  


Soobin, when he focused on that smile… He felt his heart warm up, and all the despair that he was feeling began to slowing fade away.  


Soobin laid down again and Kai sat a little closer, and both kept holding each other’s hands all the time. Little by little, Soobin’s breath returned to normal. It was as if the simple presence of Huening Kai could calm him down.  


Kai looked at Soobin without looking away, and Soobin, even in the dark, could clearly see Huening Kai’s beautiful silhouette.  


“How are you feeling, Soobin? “  


“Better now. “ Huening Kai smiled. “I’m sorry for making you stay until so late. “  


“You don’t have to apologize, Soobin… “  


“I’m serious… You’ve already done so much for me… And even so I keep asking you to do more… I’m so sorry. “  


“I would like to say that… Everything I’m doing is just my job… “ Kai whispered serenely. “But to be honest… I don’t feel like it’s a job when I’m doing something for you… I feel good… I like to help you. “ Although there was still anguish within his smile, no word he pronounced was fake.  


Soobin smiled.  


“I like it when you help me… I like when you’re here with me. “ Soobin’s fingers caressed the back of Huening Kai’s hand calmly.  


Those words were beautiful and easily reached Huening Kai’s heart… But at the same time… They were painful… because Kai knew that they didn’t mean what he wanted them to mean. At least in Kai’s conception.  


“If you can’t sleep… You just have to call me and I will always help you… “ Kai spoke.  


“Huening Kai… “ Soobin whispered. “Every night I’ve been waking up after a few hours of sleep… Because of a nightmare that doesn’t let me rest… “ His eyes were tired, that was clear.  


“Then… Every night after a few hours, I will come… Until this nightmare never bother you again… “  


Soobin focused on Kai’s dark pupils, he focused on his tender smile, his beautiful hair that reflected that single moonlight beam, he focused on the warmth that Kai’s presence was always bringing to his heart.  


Kai was always there for him… And Kai would always be there with him.  


Gently Soobin took his hand to Huening Kai’s face, touching his cheek delicately, feeling that fragile softness, and slowly going down to his chin, holding it affectionately. The younger got surprised by that act, but he didn’t back off. Soobin got up a little bit, getting closer to Kai’s face.  


Whenever the prince woke up in the middle of the night… Remembering Kai’s sweet voice always calmed him down until he fall asleep once again. Remembering the subtle movements of his lips while he sang always brought him serenity.  


Those lips that were so close to his at that moment.  


His heart always returned to normal whenever he remembered the face of his servant.  


And that face… Was so close to him at that very moment.  


As the seconds went by, their faces were getting closer, it was as if the time had stopped, and everything that mattered… Was them… And it was good. The moonlight that was invading the room reached their faces… And it was good. Soobin only had eyes to the tender and rosy lips of the boy in front of him.  


And he felt good.  


Huening Kai shivered as soon as he felt Soobin’s gentle touch go down to his chin. A gracious safety fulfilled his core, as if the simple contact of Soobin could protect him from any possible danger.  


Only Soobin was able to make him feel like this.  


Huening Kai calmly took his hand to Soobin’s face, caressing his cheek, exactly like he was wishing to do just before the older woke up… It was like touching an angel. So soft, but so firm… So delicate, but so strong. It was good. It was Soobin.  


And the boy didn’t know exactly what that meant, But he had an idea of what that feeling could be… Is it really it?  


…  


Is it love?  


…  


Every moment that passed, they were getting even closer…  


Probably that was the feeling that drowned him every single day, every single time Huening Kai sang to his prince. Probably that was the feeling that would consume him until there was nothing left of himself…  


And it was good.  


…  


However…  


…  


…Was it right?  


…  


…Was it right to feel love… For someone so unreachable like Soobin?  


…Was it right to feel this longing for the touch of someone who didn’t belong to him and would never belong? Was it right to wish for the presence of someone who was already engaged to someone else?  


…Was it right to love… Someone who could never love him back?  


…  


…No.  


…  


Calmly Huening Kai turned his head, preventing from them to get any closer.  


Soobin widened his eyes, not understanding what just happened.  


That day had been hard to Soobin… And at night it was even worse… What right did Huening Kai had… To do whatever was about to happen… In a moment in which his prince was so sensitized?  


He couldn’t take advantage of a moment of weakness…  


Even if it hurt… Even if his heart told him otherwise… It will be better if there’s nothing between them… Other than the song.  


Huening Kai looked at Soobin and smiled in a gentle way.  


“Sleep… “ His voice was so low and the melancholy dwelling that single word burned in his throat.  


Soobin laid down on the bed once more by the gentle hands of the servant, covered in a comfortable blanket while their fingers entwined delicately. Although Soobin was still a little confused, feeling the warmth of Kai’s hand holding his own calmed him down in an incredible way.  


“I will stay here until you fall asleep… And I will be here when you wake up… “ Huening Kai whispered, and that warmed up Soobin’s heart so much that made him smile involuntarily.  


“Thank you… Huening Kai. “ Soobin whispered, closed his eyes and felt the sleep take over his mind.  


Even though those words and that gentle squeeze that Soobin’s hand was giving on his hand were bringing to Huening Kai a pleasant and warm feeling… He was also feeling an uncomfortable and painful algidity… Deep in his chest.  


And this algidity… Is what was taking over his heart every second.  


They were from completely different worlds… And there was no bridge to connect them. Not even this comfortable touch, these gentle words or the melody that he sang every night could connect them.  


They were fated to stay apart… No matter how close they were.  


Huening Kai sighed and kneeled on the ground, laying his head on the bed. He felt so much pain… He was feeling his core burn cold, he was feeling his face scream for relief… he wanted to cry…  


…But he had no right to let his tears fall down.  


…  


…And then… As soon as he noticed that Soobin was definitely sleeping… Huening Kai took his free hand to the prince’s silky-smooth hair, caressing in a slow and delicate way, and deep from his chest, he whispered:  


“I’m sorry for feeling this… “ His voice was so low that even himself couldn’t hear it. “…I’m sorry for being so immature… To the point of letting this feeling grow. I’m sorry for feeling this for your gentleness, tenderness and beauty… “  


Kai lifted his head from the bed, still looking at Soobin in the darkness of the night.  


“Me… A simple and disposable servant… Should never feel this for a prince so incredible and important like you… “ Every word the boy spoke shattered his heart. “Forgive me… It’s something I just can’t control… “  


Huening Kai smiled, but he wasn’t happy. His smile expressed such a cruel anguish… That it afflicted his very soul.  


“But I promise I will stay by your side… Until you ask me to leave. I will swallow this feeling and won’t let it consume me, because I know that if I let it… I won’t be able to go back. I promise I will smile… Even if this pain pierce every centimeter of my being. I will smile… I will sing… I will stay… “  


Those words were poisoning his lips… And his own heart.  


“I will learn to live with this pain… “  


…  


Then… Squeezing his chest one last time that night, feeling his cold and painful heartbeats…  


…  


…He let go of the hand of his prince.


	8. My Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many jobs can you work on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello huening kai asked for soobin to sleep with him in the living room and this information made me transcend and want to update this chapter as soon as possible

Beomgyu was sitting on the chair in his room, looking at his nails, taking care of them so they can be perfect.  


He heard knocks on his door, and without looking at it, Beomgyu said a “Come in.” loud enough so whoever was on the other side of the door could hear. Then, the door was opened, and a servant came in holding a tray with small pots, one of them had mango sliced in little cubes, the other had extremely red strawberries without the leafs and the last one was a plate with slices of watermelon.  


“The fruits you ordered, your grace. “ The boy spoke formally.  


Beomgyu got up smiling and got closer to the servant, taking the pots and the plate.  


“Thank you very much, Mr.… “ Beomgyu waited for the servant to introduce himself.  


“Hyunjin, your grace… Hwang Hyunjin. “ The servant bowed.  


“Thank you for bringing my food, Hyunjin. If you allow me to ask, are you my personal servant? “  


“Yes, your grace. I am in charge of cleaning your room, bringing you food, warning you about events, taking care of your clothes and preparing your bath. “  


“Ohoo impressive. “ Beomgyu smiled. “You can go now, Hyunjin, I’ll call you if I need anything. Thank you. “  


Hyunjin bowed once again and left the room.  


In his homeland, in the East, Beomgyu also had personal servants, however, each of them had a specific task. One of them was in charge of making the bed, other brushing his hair, other took care of his clothes, and other prepared his bath, and so on. But in the North, just one servant was capable of making everything on their own? That was really impressive.  


But of course, There was an exception… Sir Yeonjun was in charge of only one task, which was protect him all the time. Doesn’t he get tired of it?  


As the least Beomgyu could tell by the little that he knew the knight, probably he was already tired. He can be really rude when he wants to, Beomgyu thought.  


Apparently, the knight is completely inconsequent. He must have a great authority and be really important at that place, that’s why he always acts in such a proud and mocking way. Beomgyu had never seen anyone who would talk back to his “jokes” and sarcasm in the same level. Perhaps he could have some fun…

…

In the next morning, Beomgyu, who was already awake, brushed his hair in front of the mirror, admiring himself. Soon he heard knocks on his door, it was Hyunjin, ringing him his breakfast.  


“Thank you very much, Hyunjin. “  


“Does your grace need something else? “ The servant asked.  


“Not for now… ” He stopped for a moment, and after thinking a little bit, he smiled in a maleficent way. “Hum… Hyunjin, can you tell me where Sir Yeonjun is? “and sighing.  


“He… is right at the other side of the door, your grace. “ Hyunjin pointed with his thumb.  


“Call him, please. “ Beomgyu spoke, sitting on a chair.  


“Immediately. “ Hyunjin bowed and reached to the door, calling Yeonjun who entered the room rolling his eyes and sighing.  


“How can I help you, ‘your grace’? “ Yeonjun never lose the opportunity to mock the prince.  


“See the boy next to you? “ Beomgyu pointed to Hyunjin, making Yeonjun look at him.”  


“What about him? “  


“He’s going to teach you how to clean my room and prepare my bath. “ Beomgyu stated, tilting his head to the side gently.  


Hyunjin widened his eyes while Yeonjun arched the eyebrow.  


“Excuse me? “  


“I’m pretty sure a so hardworking knight like you only thinks about fighting and protecting me, and never got interested in simple things like folding sheets or fill a wooden tub, am I wrong? “ Beomgyu commented while licked a strawberry that had been brought. “This will help you to learn more useful things than just swing a sword. “  


Yeonjun squinted.  


“The fact that I know how to ‘swing a sword’ is keeping you alive at this very moment. But who am I kidding? I’m pretty sure a so busy prince like you only thinks about luxuries and analyze other people, and never got interest in simple things like folding your sheets by yourself, fill your own wooden tub or just swing a sword, am I wrong? “ Yeonjun spoke in an even more mocking tone.  


Hyunjin looked at Yeonjun in disbelief, he never even imagined the possibility of someone talk back to a royal member in that way. Okay, Yeonjun was known in the castle for being kind of grumpy, but the Eymor prince has just arrived and the knight was already talking back in that way?  


He didn’t want to admit, but it was awesome.  


“Why would I fold my sheets, if I have someone even more skillful than me to do such task? “ Beomgyu got closer to Yeonjun. “And why would I fill my own wooden tub, if I have someone stronger than me to carry those heavy buckets with hot water? “ The prince gently touched the armored chest of the knight, while kept a sarcastic smile. “And for what reason, cause or circumstance would I learn how to ‘swing a sword’ if I already have someone who does that in a so majestic way?  


“By any chance are you complimenting me, prince Beomgyu? You are terrible at this. “  


“Or perhaps I am terrible at telling lies. “ Beomgyu shrugged and laughed.  


“You are undoubtedly a pain in the ass, aren’t you? “ Yeonjun smiled grunting.  


“You have no idea. “ Beomgyu smiled in a malefic way.  


“I have to protect you. I have no time to do this kind of tasks. “  


“Look, I’m pretty certain that your job is one of the easiest, because clearly no one would hurt me for any reason, and no one would like to face you, after all, this constant frown of yours is even scarier than your sword. “  


“You are new here in the North, you have no idea what kind of danger can exist around here. “ Yeonjun spoke in a serious tone while Beomgyu walked around him. “There are creatures that could hurt you without any reason, believe me. “  


“Oh yeah? For example… “ Beomgyu stopped in front of Yeonjun, looking at his eyes.  


“For example… Werewolves that could invade your room and scratch this pretty and little face of yours, or vampires that could arise from the shadows and bite your smooth little neck, or even ghouls that could lock you inside your own room and make a feast with your intestines and muscles, drink you precious blood and wear your skin. “ Yeonjun still smiled in a mocking way.  


“Are you trying to scare me, Sir Yeonjun? You are terrible at this. “  


“The North can be really troubled. Will you pay to see? “  


“At this moment I am thinking if I believe in you or not, but whatever is the truth, I know that you are able to protect me from all those fairy tale creatures and still do the tasks I’ve mentioned. “  


Hyunjin looks at them both, and judging by their conversation, it was as if they were actually complimenting each other, although none of them noticed yet.  


“I won’t do any other task beyond the one I am in charge of. “  


“How can you be so cold, sir Yeonjun? Can’t you see how skinny Hyunjin is? He will need your help. “ Beomgyu spoke in a sarcastic way, pouting and linking arms with the servant, who was completely embarrassed between those two.  


“How can you be so cold, prince Beomgyu? Can’t you see that you're calling Hyunjin an incompetent right in front of him? “ Yeonjun spoke in the same sarcastic way, pouting. “He is clearly capable of doing all those things alone. He’s literally being paid for this. He doesn’t need my help. “ The knight crossed his arms.  


Hyunjin just put his head down, not wanting to get involved in that discussion.  


“You know that it was my direct order, right? “ Beomgyu got closer to Yeonjun.  


“And I should care because… “  


“Because I am your prince. And I command you. “ The prince was smiling, but there was a little bit of seriousness in his voice.  


“Wow, how mature. And now what? Want me to put you to sleep too? " Yeonjun mocked the prince.  


“It was a threat? “  


“It depends on you. “  


“What exactly is happening here? “ Taehyun suddenly emerged from nowhere, scaring all the boys at the place.  


Beomgyu jumped back, almost stumbling on the foot of the bed. Hyunjin felt his whole body shiver and his heart almost jump out from his mouth. And Yeonjun jumped aside already holding the grip of his sword.  


“For the Nine god’s sake, lord Taehyun! Do not startle me like this!! Can’t you freaking see that I am literally holding a motherfucking sword?! ” Yeonjun screamed, pulling his hair.  


“Do you always show up like this, without any warning? Gods… Is my heart still beating? “ Beomgyu placed his hand on his chest, trying to calm his breathing down.  


“What heart? “ Yeonjun asked, and Beomgyu just stick out his tongue.  


“You seemed kind of stressed, may I ask why? “ Taehyun asked in a calm way with an apathetic smile, but definitely, calmness was not what his aura emanated.  


“It was nothing important, lord Taehyun. “ Yeonjun stated.  


“True. I just gave a direct order to sir Yeonjun to do some tasks for me, but he doesn’t want to, that’s sad. “ Beomgyu shrugged his shoulders with a sarcastic smile.  


Yeonjun stared at him with a mortal glare, but soon he rolled his eyes.  


“Oh. I thought I had already discussed that with sir Yeonjun. “ Taehyun looked directly to the knight, with an even more mortal glare. And everything just got worse with the sympathetic (aka assassin) smile that took his lips.  


Yeonjun shivered, shrugged and gulped.  


“Lord Taehyun… “  


“Have you forgotten our deal, sir Yeonjun? No rudeness, no stubbornness and don’t be grumpy. “ His speech was calm, but everyone in the room felt frightened.  


“But lord Taehyun, prince Beomgyu wants me to fold his damn sheets, that’s not my freaking job. “  


“Wow, how mature. And now what? Are you going to cry because you didn’t change your diapers? “ Beomgyu mocked.  


“One more word and this sword is going to disappear in your throat. “ Yeonjun groaned.  


“Sir Yeonjun. “ Taehyun’s voice was a little bit louder, but even so, it caught the attention of everyone. “The prince Beomgyu is your prince, in other words, he commands you. You are his personal protector, but still you answer to his orders. “  


“Thank you, lord Taehyun. “ Beomgyu smiled getting closer to the counselor and hugging him by his side. “Did he make himself clear or do you want him to draw it? “ He asked Yeonjun, but the knight ignored him.  


“Lord Taehyun, I already have a job to do, I don’t have time for these random little tasks prince Beomgyu wants me to do. “  


“It is very likely that he asked you such a thing to spend more time with you. “ Taehyun tilted his head a little bit.  


“Exactly. No, wait. What? No, I didn’t say that. ” Beomgyu frowned.  


“Oh, so that’s what you wanted, now it makes sense. “ Yeonjun looked at the prince with an amusing smile.  


“Ah, shut up. “ Beomgyu crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.  


“So staying with me protecting you the entire day isn’t enough? You could have said it to me from the beginning. “  


“Do you want to protect me? Go fold my sheets because I feel thousands times safer wrapped on them than with you on my case all the time. “ For everyone’s surprise, Beomgyu wasn’t smiling. He was actually kind of desperate.  


“How are you going to get wrapped on your sheets if they will be folded? “ Yeonjun asked arching the eyebrow, without stop smiling.  


“Now if you speak one more word I’m going to take this sword from you and cut your tongue off. “  


Yeonjun and Beomgyu kept arguing, while Taehyun and Hyunjin just observed them.  


“Shall we go? “ Taehyun asked to Hyunjin, linking arms with the servant, and then, both went out of the room, leaving the prince and the knight.  


“Are they always like this, lord Taehyun? “ Hyunjin asked.  


“Well, prince Beomgyu arrived yesterday, and he and sir Yeonjun kept arguing ever since, I think it will keep happening for a while. “ Taehyun stated scratching the back of his head.  


Who knows, maybe in time, they could get along? Or at the very least, stop bickering so much, Taehyun left a thought.

…

With the sunlight invading the room, Soobin felt his eyes burning. When he woke up, he rubbed his eyes, and almost didn’t believe in what he saw. When his eyes got used to the light, he felt his sight being obfuscated by the unmistakable light of his servant Huening Kai, who slept so serenely in a chair right beside his nightstand, supporting his head with his fist and covered with a thin sheet.  


Although he was surprised, the first thing Soobin did was smile. Coming to think of it, Huening Kai had said that he would stay until Soobin sleep, and he would be there when he wakes up. He didn’t lie. He was really there.  


Soobin sat at the side of his bed, feeling the cold ground with his feet, stopping for a moment just to appreciate Huening Kai’s beauty. While he slept, he was so gorgeous, just like an angel. So charming. The tenderness in his innocence was making Soobin’s heart accelerate in a warm and comfortable way.  


Last night was passing through Soobin’s mind like flashes. He remembered the terrible nightmare that always disturbed him, and also remembered Huening Kai talking to him, holding his hand and wrapping him in serenity, making the nightmare disappear.  


Only Huening Kai could save him.  


That night, Soobin dreamt with Huening Kai. Both were sitting next to a crystalline fountain, singing and caressing each other. He heard the younger’s voice whispering words that sounded painful, despite the smile that took his rosy lips. Even though they were under that golden summer light and breathed the refreshing fragrance of the fountain’s water… It was as if Huening Kai was in pain… Really much pain.  


Why was it looking so real?  


Something else was confusing him. Soobin remembered of trying to kiss Kai… But their lips had never reached each other’s. He just didn’t know if that was part of his dream… Or if it had really happened.  


If it was a dream… Why did it look so real?  


And if it really happened… Why Huening Kai didn’t want to kiss him?  


Come to think of it… What Soobin truly feels about Huening Kai? What is this flame that takes over of all his senses, every time he remembered the younger’s enchanting voice? What is this sweet and pleasant feeling that root around his heart, every time he remembered the soft and delicate touch of his gentle servant?  


What Soobin felt for Huening Kai?  


And what Huening Kai felt for Soobin?  


A few moments later, the servant woke up. His eyes calmly opened, and the first thing that he saw when his eyes got used to the light, was a radiant Soobin, looking at him with the most tender and beautiful smile that he could ever imagine.  


“Good morning. “ Soobin spoke, showing his dimples.  


“G-good morning… I’m sorry for falling asleep… It wasn’t my intention. “ Huening Kai got up, but almost fell for dizziness. Without thinking twice, Soobin caught him in his arms.  


“Careful, Huening Kai… Don’t get up so quickly like this. And don’t need to apologize, I should be the one apologizing for not suggesting you to sleep in the bed with me. “ Soobin was smiling gently.  


“I can’t sleep in your bed, Soobin… “ Huening Kai stated, looking away.  


“Why? “  


…Because I am just a servant… I don’t have the right, not even to be caught by you… It was what Huening Kai thought.  


“Because you are too big and your shoulders are too wide, it would be uncomfortable. “ Huening Kai laughed. But deep inside… His heart was aching.  


“You say that, but your shoulders are not that small. “ Soobin laughed.  


“One more reason. It would be uncomfortable to both of us. “ Kai pouted.  


“You are so cute, did you know that? “ The prince admitted. Those words got out without even thinking, and it was already too late to go back. But it’s not like he wanted to.  


Huening Kai looked deep into the prince’s eyes, really surprised with what the prince just said. His heart was accelerated, and with every beat, although it hurt, he still felt a calmness and comfort that he wanted them to never fade away.  


The servant blushed intensively, looking away.  


“Don’t… Don’t say these things… “  


For some reason, Soobin liked Kai’s reaction.  


“Eh? Why though? Am I lying? “ Soobin teased.  


“Of course you’re lying. I am not… Cute… “  


“Yes you are. You are the cutest thing I’ve ever met. “ Soobin started to pinch Huening Kai’s cheeks, laughing.  


“Stop it. No, I am not. ” Both of them started to laugh like babies, having fun with each other’s company.  


“You are already an adult and I still have to wake you u---- “ The door was abruptly opened, revealing Taehyun with some kind of nervous smile taking his lips.  


Then he sees Soobin and Huening Kai, completely frozen, looking at him.  


Taehyun looked at them both, static, the three of them wrapped in an embarrassing silence.  


Taehyun blinked once.  


Soon he close the door, leaving the room.  


Huening Kai and Soobin looked at each other. The servant was a little frightened, and the prince was full of worry.  


“Huh… It’s time for me to wash your sheets, Soobin… “ Huening Kai spoke, and then started to take out the sheets.  


“Ye-Yeah… I have training today too… “ Soobin stuttered while scratch the back of his head.  


Both passed through the door together. There was no one there. They looked at each other one last time, only to turn away once again, both blushing intensively.  


“Have… Have a good day, your grace. “  


“Thank you… Huening Kai… You too. “  


They went to opposite sides of the hallway, but just after a few steps, Soobin stopped, turning around to the servant.  


“Huening Kai! “ The younger slowly turned back, looking at his prince. “Thank you… For staying with me… “  


When the servant looked at his prince, he noticed his simple smile, focused on his beautiful and intense eyes, and then smiled.  


“You can always count on me… “  


Then, after smiling in a gentle and truthful way, they went back to their paths.  


Huening Kai was smiling. Soobin had called him cute, he smiled at him in the most passionate way possible… And wanting to or not… It was good. It made him feel good.  


However…  


…How much more of that could Huening Kai take?  


…How much more… Until he drowns in his own daydreams?  


…How much more…  


…Can his heart get shattered?  


And after that, Huening Kai’s smile faded away.

…

A few hours before lunch, Beomgyu decided to get out of his room and walk around the castle. Logically, Yeonjun was always nearby, although none of them wanted to.  


Their discussion resulted in Yeonjun having to accept to do the tasks Beomgyu wanted, but the knight made himself very clear that he would do them in a more interesting way, but not that interesting to the prince.  


As soon as he got out, he started to walk through the hallways, next to the upper garden. The weather was pleasant, there weren’t many servants around there, the sky was without any cloud and the sun shone brightly. He had to admit that the North was actually a nice place to live.  


Beomgyu kept walking, until a person turn the hallway right in front of him.  


It was a servant. He was tall, he had brown and curly hair, his face remembered a sad angel, and he carried a few sheets. He seemed crestfallen, and didn’t even notice that he just passed by a prince.  


Beomgyu knew who he was. He had seen him before.  


He had seen him talking to prince Soobin, in the last evening.  


Beomgyu followed the servant with his eyes, watching him gradually get away.  


And then…  


…He smiled.


	9. My Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duty and Emotion are tangled in an eternal duality on the hands of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweetheartsssssss  
> Sorry for taking so long to update!  
> My pc broke and there still no way to fix it, so I have to write on my brother's laptop and he's constantly using it  
> sorry sorry sorry
> 
> i swear i will try my best to update as fast as i can okay  
> i hope you like it

Beomgyu walked calmly around the garden while he admired the flowers. They were really beautiful and well maintained. Whoever oversaw all that viridary, they were doing such a great job.  


It didn’t take long until the knight Yeonjun sigh deeply a few steps behind Beomgyu. The prince turned to the taller smiling.  


“May I ask you a question?”  


“Would make any difference if I said no?”  


“I love your insight.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Do you really have to stay by my side all day, every day? Don’t you have any day off or a lunch time?”  


“Why in the bloody hell are you asking me this?” The night arched the eyebrow.  


“Just answer the question.” Beomgyu frowned.  


“When you are in your room during the day, I’m not watching the door all the time, that’s because your room is next to mine. It is my duty to stay all night watching the door and stay always close to you whenever you leave the room. And yes, I do have a day off, but I won’t tell you when it is.”  


“You know that it’s not hard for me to find out, right?” Beomgyu smiled. “When I find out when is your day off, I’m going to hang out and have fun without you.”  


“As if I cared. Just try not to die.”  


A few moments later the servant Hyunjin shows up, telling them that lunch was ready. Beomgyu and Yeonjun headed to the dining room. The prince liked to look around and sometimes annoy the knight beside him, and when he arrived at the hall, he got surprised.  


The dining table was ridiculously big, all decorated with gold and precious stones. The feast served was diverse, full of delicacies and food that the prince had never seen before. There was a lot of chairs, one was bigger, probably designated to the king, which was empty, just like all the others except for one, in which the counselor Taehyun was sitting on.  


“Wow, this smells good.” Beomgyu commented smiling gently while he sat on the chair in front of Taehyun. “And everything looks so pretty, I even hesitate to eat.” Yeonjun moved away and stood next to the door.  


“Just a whim of the cooks. They know how to please not only the looks and the smell, but the taste as well.” Taehyun affirmed. “Feel free to eat whatever you want.”  


“There are so many things I’ve never seen in my life and they all look so delicious.”  


“Is there any food you are allergic to, your grace?” Taehyun asked cordially.  


“Not at all. But I don’t appreciate seafood too much.” Taehyun would be certain to warn the cooks to not use any seafood, but it’s not like there were too many in those lands.  


A few moments later, they heard loud steps getting closer. It was no other than prince Soobin, with an unfriendly face, and as soon as he saw Taehyun, he got extremely embarrassed, remembering what happened that morning.  


Soobin greeted Yeonjun and then went to the table, sitting on the chair in the border.  


“Good morning, your grace. Did you have fun this morning?” Taehyun spoke with a calm smile. Soobin couldn’t even look at his eyes.  


“Yeah… I think so.” He answered, still blushed and frustrated.  


“Yeah… And I think we have to deal with some matters after lunch.” Taehyun stated, turning to his food and gently grabbing the cutlery.  


Soobin just sighed.  


“So, prince Soobin. I see you are sweating. What were you doing?” Beomgyu asked in a very sympathetic and smiley way, getting closer to the taller.  


“I was training. Pardon me for coming to lunch like this. I kind of lost track of time.” Soobin answered smiling, although he was, in a certain way, a little uncomfortable.  


“Oh, you don’t have to apologize. I heard you are the best warrior in the entire North. Someone with this fame must train really much.”  


“Yeah… Many say that, but actually I am not the best warrior of the North.”  


“You’re being humble, prince Soobin. You don’t have to, there’s only royalty here.” Beomgyu laughed.  


“I’m serious. In a real fight, I lose to one person.”  


“Oh yeah? Who?”  


Soobin pointed to the door, what made Beomgyu look and see no other than Yeonjun, who was yawning completely bored. Beomgyu pouted.  


“I shouldn’t be this surprised.” He whispered.  


“I beg your pardon?”  


“Nothing.” Beomgyu smiled with his eyes closed and started to eat.  


They were eating calmly, even though Soobin ate much more than the other two.  


It didn’t take long until Taehyun clear his throat slowly, drawing Soobin’s attention. When he looked at the counselor, he was looking at the prince with a mortal glare, kind of like sending a signal that Soobin knew what meant.  


He had to start a conversation.  


“So, prince Beomgyu…” Soobin has never been good to talk like that, but what choice did he have? “Are you appreciating North?”  


“Of course. This is a land I had never been before, and everything here is just wonderful. The weather, the green, and in fact everyone here is very beautiful.” Beomgyu stated with glowing eyes.  


“I am happy for this. I am sure there are still many beautiful places you would like to visit.” Soobin spoke.  


“Really? You could take me to those places, couldn’t you?” Beomgyu suggested with a big smile. He felt like he had started his relationship with Soobin in the wrong way, so the best they could do is talk more often and try to get to know each other a little more, Beomgyu thought.  


Damnit Soobin, that wasn’t what you wanted.  


“Ah… Of course… Yes. I would love to.” Soobin forced a smile.  


“I am free anytime you want, but please, let me know in advance so I can get dressed in a most appropriate way.”  


“Okay…”  


“I think it would be a good idea if your grace took prince Beomgyu this evening, don’t you agree?” Taehyun commented looking at Soobin.  


“Oh, so can it be today, prince Soobin?” Beomgyu seemed excited with that.  


“Of course.” Once again Soobin smiled in a forced way.  


“How about 3pm? I suppose it is a good time for both of you.” The counselor suggested.  


Taehyun was doing it again. Taking decisions for Soobin. Although he trusted his life to the counselor, he and his dad already forced him to many things of which he never liked, and for what? It most certainly wasn’t for Soobin’s welfare.  


“3pm is perfect! Is it good for you, your grace?” Beomgyu asked smiling.  


“Yes. 3pm then.” Soobin smiled. He looked sideways at Taehyun, who still looked at him in a very picky way. “Wait for me in the entrance of the upper garden, I will find you.” Soobin told to Beomgyu.  


“I will.”  


After talking for a few more minutes, Beomgyu headed to his room, saying that he would look for some good clothing, and of course, Yeonjun followed him. Soobin and Taehyun stayed at the table in silence, the servants cleaned everything and took away all the plates and trays, leaving just cups and wine jars.  


When there was no one else around, Soobin sighed.  


“Lord Taehyun, I…” Before Soobin could finish his sentence, he was interrupted.  


“Should I remember you your duty, prince Soobin?” Considering Taehyun’s tone, he was clearly upset.  


“Lord Taehyun…”  


“Your duty as crown prince of the Northern Kingdoms is to ensure not only our safety and welfare, but our integrity as well.”  


“I…”  


“To form alliances in order to increase our military force and expand our lands so we can have what is necessary to win the war against the demons of the mountain and thrive after it.”  


“Listen to me…”  


“Do you think it will be possible if you are having an affair with your servant?” That was the first time Taehyun scolded him so harshly.  


“I am not having an affair with him!” Soobin increased his tone.  


“And here I was thinking that you were just being friendly with that boy because he was helping you to sleep just like your mother used to and to improve your communication with the people of the kingdom. How naïve I was… How naïve I was to the point of thinking that you were mature enough to learn how to talk with your own people in a proper way without my advices.” Taehyun rubbed his eyes in between the index finger and thumb.  


“He was just keeping me company, Lord Taehyun! Nothing happened between us!” That was true, even though deep there Soobin didn’t want it to be.  


“He is not a good company to you because his company does not imply anything in your development and learning as future king. I though it implied, but apparently I was wrong.”  


“Lord Taehyun!” Soobin hit his fists on the table, echoing around all the dining room, making Taehyun look at him sideways. “I am tired of you taking decisions for me. You and my father. I know what my duty is, and I know what I should or shouldn’t do. I am not a child anymore.”  


Taehyun squinted.  


“So what were you doing with that servant this morning? Do you consider that part of your duty or something you should do?”  


“I wasn’t doing anything with him! I was just thanking him for spending the night by my side.”  


The counselor looked with a subtle disbelief in his countenance.  


“Spending the night?” Taehyun repeated in a mocking way, sighing and covering his face with his hand. “This is even worse than I thought.”  


“It is not what you’re thinking. He just kept me company, and his very presence was able to calm me down and make me happy in such a way that hadn’t happened in a very long time.”  


“Do you think your people will thrive and be happy if everything you care about is yourself, prince Soobin?”  


“I care about my people! I want them to thrive. I want them to be happy. But does that mean that I have to sacrifice my own happiness?” Soobin was outraged and that was clear as crystal.  


“As future king you should know that your happiness is your people’s happiness.”  


“How will I make my people happy if I am not happy?”  


“This is not just about you, prince Soobin. You are being selfish.”  


“How can you say that? Can’t you see the effort I am putting on this? I don’t want to get married, but yet I am not neglecting prince Beomgyu’s company because I am aware that our marriage will be advantageous to both sides. I want to be with someone who makes me feel good and happy, but I am limiting myself to just little talks with this someone because I know that there is people like you who don’t want me to think about anything else but the kingdom. So don’t you dare say that I am being selfish just because I am dreaming of being happy in my way, even though I can’t make this dream come true!” Soobin crossed his arms and turned his face away, leaning on the back of the chair in an angry way.  


Taehyun slightly widened his eyes. Soobin had never spoken with him that way. Even though the prince was older than him, he always had pretty much respect towards the counselor, even more than with his own father.  


Soobin was, clearly, very naïve. In a world like theirs, it’s hard to someone to be happy like they really want. Even so, the prince craved for that unreachable happiness, believing that it was, in fact, possible to reach. However, even being naïve, he was right. He was not a child anymore. He is aware of his duties, and Taehyun sees that.  


Taehyun sighed.  


Soobin sighed right after, then spoke:  


“I want to be happy. I want my people to be happy. I want everyone to be happy.” Taehyun looked at him, and Soobin kept going. “I know that duty comes first… With that said, know that I am not being selfish. I am giving up on my happiness because of my duty.” Soobin got up and headed to the door of the hall.  


Taehyun looked at him, and for the first time in ages, the counselor didn’t know what to say.  


Before Soobin left the room, without looking back, he stopped.  


“What I feel for him is truthful, I am certain of this. I feel this deep in my heart. However… I feel that we are distancing ourselves from each other for an uncontrollable force. A force called ‘duty’. No matter how close we are, no matter how comfortable we feel next to each other… We are being separated… And I am not fighting against it… Because I care about my kingdom.”  


Soobin looked at Taehyun sideways.  


“I will give my best for the kingdom… But know this, Lord Taehyun. Know and let my father know too…  


…  


…That I will not be happy.”  


And then Soobin left the hall.

Taehyun leaned on the back of the chair, sighing deeply while he looked up and supported his arm on his forehead.  


Again… He was acting like Soobin’s father.  


This is ironic considering the fact that Soobin is a little more than a year older than him. Taehyun was even feeling old, with back pain and everything else. When has he come this far?  


Perhaps he was being too harsh on Soobin? The prince has never been spoiled and since he was a child, he always thought more about the others than about himself. And when he lost his mother, his father, who wasn’t too constant in the boy’s life, became even more absent, and still Soobin didn’t change at all.  


Perhaps thinking about himself… Thinking about his own happiness… Wasn’t so bad.  


Taehyun always thought about the consequences of Soobin’s acts, and, sometimes, in alternative ways to deviate the problems that Soobin’s acts resulted and/or to solve them.  


Maybe… Just maybe…  


…Taehyun should think more about Soobin.


	10. My Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Fate inevitable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babieeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss
> 
> Im so sorry for taking so long, but soon i will have more time to update faster!!  
> Thank for staying with me!

Huening Kai washed the sheets quickly and efficiently, just like he always did. The servant always smiled while he was doing his tasks, he always loved to help. Always greeted the other servants, helping them whenever possible. Although he always felt intimidated next to the members of the royalty, he never disrespected them, and every time he could, he would sing beautifully. However, lately Huening Kai has been acting in an unusual way…  


He didn’t smile like he always use to. He didn’t talk like he always did. He just kept doing his tasks silently and even more quickly, as if he didn’t want to be there any longer or as if he wanted to go somewhere else as soon as possible. The other servants were worried, but since everyone knew that Huening Kai was the prince Soobin’s personal servant, they decided not to interfere.  


After finishing washing and hanging the sheets to the sun, Huening Kai headed to the upper garden to take care of the flowers. He did the usual, watered every single one of them, trimmed some unnecessary leaves, changed the earth of some flowerpots etc. That was a quiet place, and it was good. Huening Kai just needed the silence at that moment.  


Huening Kai sat in a bench under the shadow of an apple tree and breathed heavily, yearning for the time to pass. He always loved to think about stuff, however, at that moment, the last thing Kai wanted was to think. If he thought, he would remember. If he remembered, it would hurt. He didn’t want to feel hurt anymore.  


A few minutes later he heard voices not too far from him, they were coming from the other side of the viridary, behind some trees and decorative hedges, which made it impossible for Kai to see whom those voices belonged to.  


At lunch time, Huening Kai grabbed a red apple from one of the branches above him. Usually he would lunch with the other servants, and one time or another he would bring his food to the garden in which he was standing on to eat on his own, but for some reason, he wasn’t hungry at all. However, he knew that it wouldn’t be healthy if he didn’t eat anything, that’s why he opted for the apple.  


After lunch, Huening Kai returned to do his other tasks that he was in charge of. He dusted off a few statues of the open areas, cleaned some armors that decorated the hallways etc. He finished everything in a few hours, then returned to the garden, staying there, observing the flowers.

…

When Soobin got to his room, he slammed the door, making sure everyone around could hear the loud noise, then he laid on his bed, sighing deeply.  


Why things had to be like that? Taehyun was in fact being insensitive towards Soobin’s feelings and choices, but the prince couldn’t deny that the counselor was just cherishing for the kingdom and for everyone that lived in it. He was right, after all. Taehyun was always right. Soobin was the prince, he had to act as such.  


Soobin turned his head to the side, looking at the small chair beside his nightstand, it was empty, but it was as if Soobin was seeing Huening Kai laying there, just like he was in that morning. Soobin was the prince… He had to marry another prince or a princess, that’s the reality he had to face. And this reality was painful.  


The words he uttered to Taehyun were truthful, he took them from his very heart. What he felt for Huening Kai was something pure, something that he knew he wouldn’t feel for anyone else. What that boy could make the prince feel was just… Unique. Huening Kai was the only one who could make Soobin feel happy the way he really wanted.  


And exactly because of this fact…  


…That his heart was hurting even more.  


…  


He found some fairly formal clothes and put them on. Although he didn’t want to, he had to meet Beomgyu to take him for a walk to the most beautiful places of the North, which meant he had to wear some fancy clothes. That would be a long evening.  


Soobin had to at the very least try to have fun… And try not to be rude.  


He walked off his room, heading to the upper garden. His steps were slow, he was sighing deeply and loudly, anyone who saw him would know that the prince definitely didn’t want to do whatever his commitment was.  


He had to have patience.

…

Huening Kai walked through the garden, observing each one of the flowers. They helped him to pass the time. Once he heard about those flowers, that each of them had a meaning, and each one of those meanings could have a relevance in your destiny if you decide to believe.  


But… Does Huening Kai believe?  


As soon as he turned the corner of the garden heading to the entrance, he saw two figures that emanated grandeur. Sir Yeonjun in his golden armor and prince Beomgyu in his elegant purple clothes, they were looking at each other smiling, but clearly there was some kind of tension happening between them. The mood was really heavy.  


When Kai showed up, both looked at the servant, quickly moving away from each other.  


“Good evening, your grace.” Huening Kai bowed in a self-effacing way to Beomgyu, and then did the same to Yeonjun. “Good evening, sir Yeonjun.”  


“What’s up, Huening Kai.” Yeonjun spoke.  


“Ohoo, so this is your name?” Beomgyu commented, getting closer to the servant. “You seem to always be in this garden, you are the only one I have seen around here. Are you in charge of it?” The blonde walked around the servant, analyzing him from head to toe.  


“Er… Yes.”  


“You do such a great job, I have to admit. This whole viridary is just beautiful.”  


“Thank you very much, your grace.” Huening Kai was a little bit uncomfortable with the prince so close to him. He was so pretty and shiny, Kai was a little ashamed of getting closer.  


“Wow, you are so tall. Even taller than sir Yeonjun.” Beomgyu looked at the knight with a devilish smile. “And beyond that, you are really cute, I’ve never seen a servant so pretty before.” Beomgyu gently touched Kai’s brown curls and one time or another he pinched his cheeks.  


So this is the servant that was talking to the prince Soobin that day. The same servant that crossed him that very morning. Looking closely, he is even more adorable than he imagined.  


Beomgyu would like to know… What kind of relationship he had with Soobin? Perhaps in the North was common the royalty be close to the lowborn? In his homeland, Beomgyu always played with everyone, from royalty to the suburbs, but he always was judged and punished because of this.  


“Hmm…” Huening Kai was with his eyes closed while Beomgyu touched his hair, biting his lips quietly, a little nervous.  


“Okay, you can stop touching him. Can’t you see that you’re making him uncomfortable?” Yeonjun interfered, pulling Huening Kai away from Beomgyu.  


“Oh, pardon me.” Beomgyu smiled. Even though he was member of the royalty and always display his riches every time he could, Beomgyu has always been gentle with those around him. That boy seemed to be interesting, maybe they could be friends.  


“No, no… It’s okay…” Huening Kai lowered his head.  


“But seriously, I’m speaking the truth. You are very adorable. What’s your secret?” The prince smiled.  


“You flatter me, your grace.” Kai blushed. “I was just born this way…”  


That boy was really something, Beomgyu pondered. According to his expressions and reactions, that clearly were truthful, he seems to be just a young boy that worked to the royalty, possibly satisfied with his position and happy with his achievements so far. If he is the one in charge of the garden, which is so well-maintained at that moment, he undoubtedly likes what he does.  


However, something in his eyes showed some kind of… Sadness.  


A few moments later, Soobin arrives. He is not surprised with Beomgyu and Yeonjun standing there, what really surprised him was seeing them with no other than Huening Kai. As always, he was beautiful. His blushed little face plus the sunlight touching his soft countenance was making Soobin want to keep looking until he get tired of it, and with no doubt, he would never get tired.  


However, even though he felt his heart melt every time he looked to the servant, he was sad. Both of them didn’t know for sure the other’s feelings, but as soon as their eyes met, they noticed.  


One was the other’s light… But a light too far away.  


One was the other’s happiness… But an unreachable happiness.  


Both were sad, and there was nothing they could do.  


“Prince Soobin!” Beomgyu spoked, getting closer to the taller. “You are stunning.”  


“Thank you, prince Beomgyu. You are too.” Soobin answered in a low tone, and he didn’t stop looking at Huening Kai, something that Beomgyu noticed.  


Even though Huening Kai was losing himself in Soobin’s deep look, soon he came round, remembering of the situation they were on, then, he looked away, lowering his head once again. Deep there he felt like he had no strength to keep staring, perhaps, if he kept doing that, he wouldn’t be able to come round anymore.  


He breathed deeply, and then looked at Soobin once again, this time with a gentle smile.  


“Good evening, your grace.” Huening Kai bowed at Soobin.  


Soobin, seeing that, sighed quietly, smiling in a simple and heartfelt way just looking at that so innocent and fascinating boy.  


“Good evening, Huening Kai.” His voice was low, but he certified himself to put a lot of feeling in that single sentence.  


A few instants of silence looked like an eternity with Soobin and Huening Kai looking at each other, but it wasn’t actually something to complain about.  


Beomgyu observed silently and attentive.  


Yeonjun squinted his eyes noticing all that scene, then, he spoke:  


“Is everything good for your date? If so, do me a favor and be quick to get out of here, I want to enjoy as much as possible of my time far from this shiny prince.” The knight crossed his arms, moving his head as if he was pointing to Beomgyu.  


“Oh, I… Thought you were coming with us.” Soobin commented to Yeonjun.  


“Are you crazy? Geez, what in the bloody hell I have to do with your date?”  


Soobin got closer to Yeonjun, whispering:  


“C’mon, get me off the hook, bro.”  


“`Fight for yourself. And do me a favor and give the bare minimum of attention to this prince. He is one of those who like it.” Yeonjun whispered back.  


Quickly Beomgyu linked arms with Soobin, sticking his tongue to Yeonjun.  


“As if we wanted you there disturbing us with your grumpy bullshit.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Shall we go, prince Soobin?” Beomgyu smiled widely.  


“Er… Okay.” Soobin forced a smile and headed to beyond the garden with Beomgyu, looking at Huening Kai sideways while he walked away.  


And Huening Kai, on the other hand, smiled while watching them walking away. However, anyone could tell, even Soobin, that the smile on the younger’s lips wasn’t truthful.  


It was a hurtful smile.  


Having to keep that smile was too distressful.  


Soobin seemed to be getting along with that prince. He is the best choice for him, after all. Two princes, both with the fate of two entire kingdoms on their hands. Anything more reasonable than they being together. That was what Huening Kai thought. Soobin would be better with Beomgyu.  


But… If that was the most logical to be done, why… Why was so painful to see him walking away so close to other man?  


As soon as they got out of sight, Huening Kai sighed deeply, putting his hand on his forehead in a tired way.  


Yeonjun, who was still by his side, observed the boy while he was looking at Soobin and Beomgyu. Indeed, he was feeling pity. It wasn’t hard to see that that servant really cared about Soobin, and his best friend always made himself very clear that those feeling were mutual. The look of them both was painful even for Yeonjun.  


The boy was young, he worked doing his best, and still he seems to suffer so badly. His look had pain within it, he suffered… But he suffered in silence. He kept the anguish inside his chest and tried to hide it behind a smile and the ignorance, and as result, that grew up as a plague, poisoning his heart and bringing him nothing but bitterness.  


A boy like him shouldn’t suffer that way.  


“Thank the gods I don’t have to follow that spoiled prince around this evening.” Yeonjun sighed relieved, smiling sideways.  


Huening Kai stayed in silence for a couple seconds, breathing deeply, then smiling in a subtle way, looking at Yeonjun.  


“It wouldn’t be better if you were there, sir?”  


Yeonjun notice the struggle of that servant to keep that smile in his lips.  


“Believe me, Soobin can take good care of himself, and I am pretty sure he can take care of that Beomgyu without any problem.”  


“That’s… Good to know…” Huening Kai looked away. He was still smiling, but this smile faded away little by little.  


Yeonjun bit his lips quietly.  


“So… Since I am free this evening, do you have any plans for today?” Yeonjun turned to Huening Kai, facing him.  


“Hm… I already finished almost all my tasks. I just have to clean the prince’s bedroom.” Kai then turned to face Yeonjun.  


“I am sure you can do it later.” Having said that, Yeonjun reached out for Huening Kai, smiling calmly. Perhaps that was the first time Huening Kai saw the knight smiling.  


“What…” Huening Kai looked at Yeonjun’s hand and face, a little econfused.  


“Do you want to go on a date with me?”  


Huening Kai blinked a few times quickly, still processing that situation.  


“E… Excuse me?”  


“Let’s do something together. It will be boring if we stay here doing nothing.” With his other hand, he scratched the back of his head. He had never spoken with someone like that before, at least he didn’t remember doing it.  


Huening Kai didn’t take too long to notice that Yeonjun was trying to help, but he didn’t understand why. Probably he didn’t know about his situation, and probably he would never understand his feelings… Nevertheless, he seemed to be doing his best.  


“Hm… Are you sure you don’t want to enjoy your free time in another way?” Huening Kai asked, moving his face away a little bit without stopping looking at Yeonjun.  


“Nope. I want to go out with you.”  


“Why are you being so friendly with me, sir Yeonjun?” That wasn’t on Yeonjun’s character, everyone knew that, even Huening Kai.  


“I just think that we started with the wrong foot. I basically threw you on the ground of the hallway the first time I met you. How about I buy you an ice cream at the city and apologize?”  


Huening Kai widened his eyes, really surprised, but quickly he softened his countenance, letting a subtle smile take over his lips. And that time, it was a truthful smile, sort of. Finally, truthful. Then, gently he held the knight’s hand with his, looking at him in a sympathetic way.  


“You don’t have to apologize, sir Yeonjun. You were doing your job. Besides, you already apologized, remember?” Yeonjun was surprised that he hadn’t noticed the cuteness of that servant. He had to admit that he was really stunning.  


“I still can buy you an ice cream, right?”  


Huening Kai laughed calmly.  


“I think so.”  


“Great. Shall we go?” Yeonjun put his arm around Kai’s shoulders in a half-hug, heading out of the garden. 

…

Soobin breathed deeply and quietly.  


“So, prince Soobin, where will be the first place you are going to show me?” Beomgyu smiled tenderly.  


The taller looked sideways to the little blonde beside him, still linking arms. He really seemed to be excited about all that.  


Even though that date was against his will, he had no choice. It will be better to know this prince a little more, so they won’t be in trouble in the future.  


“Inside the walls of the castle there’s a lake among the trees. I’m going to take you there.” Soobin smiled in the most convincing way, trying his best to show the other prince a little bit of veracity.  


“I’m sure it’s a wonderful place.”  


A few minutes of walking later, with Beomgyu mentioning every single thing they have seen ahead of them as if it was awesome and Soobin replying briefly, they arrived in a small grove extremely beautiful. It was indeed a natural creation, but the perfect path formed by the contorted trees seemed to be made by magic.  


Both followed slowly the path in between the trees, Beomgyu, dumfounded, just kept looking around gaping.  


Not too long after, they finally arrived in a splendid lake. The waters were indescribably crystalline and reflected the sunlight that gently passed through the leaves of the trees above them. Beomgyu was literally with his eyes glowing. Indeed, that was just too dazzling. The shorter calmly released Soobin’s arm and got closer to the water, and the taller just followed him.  


“For the gods… This place… Is so beautiful.”  


Soobin could only think about how Huening Kai’s reaction would be if he brought him there. Maybe he would be happy just like Beomgyu, or, in his cute little way, he would be appreciating in silence, and at the same time, wonder.  


Soobin knew how Huening Kai would shine even more than the light reflected on the waters of that lake. How his smile would be prettier than all that environment. How his voice would echo through the trees and would enchant his heart, enwrapping him eternally in that melody.  


Soobin could only imagine how it is to be there with Huening Kai.  


“Yeah… Really beautiful.” Soobin whispered.  


Beomgyu got closer to the waters, observing them.  


“How do you call this place, prince Soobin?”  


Soobin calmly stood beside the shorter.  


“Deific Mirror…” Soobin looked at the waters, so pellucid that he couldn’t see his reflection, just a sandy and shining bottom. “Some says that whoever baths in these waters under the light of the full moon is capable of see their fate, in case of seeing their reflection.”  


“And is it true?” Beomgyu looked at Soobin sideways, who wouldn’t stop looking at those waters.  


“I already bathed many times here, but I could never see my reflection, at least not completely.” Soobin laughed. It was a frustrated laughter, if you consider that fact that he always dreamed about seeing his fate when he was younger.  


“Do you believe in fate, prince Soobin?” Beomgyu sank his fingers gently in that water. It was pleasantly cold.  


“I didn’t want to believe. I never wanted to believe that I have no control over my own life, and that everything I do is part of an ineffable inevitability.” Soobin sighed, closing his eyes. “But lately… It seems like the more I try to stay away and have control over my life… The more I get closer to this fate that I don’t want to live.”  


Beomgyu looked deep into Soobin’s eyes. It wasn’t hard to see through them. It wasn’t hard to notice that Soobin was talking about their marriage. How much he was unhappy. How much he wanted another path to follow. He struggled, and his eyes seemed to have a constant suffering.  


What a cruel fate, isn’t it?  


“I understand.” Beomgyu commented, this time with a more subtle voice, looking back at the lake. “It is so frustrating to not have control over your own life, being compelled to do the things of which you never had the chance to decide if they would make you happy or not. And being forced to put a smile on the face hoping that you can feel the minimum of comfort in a completely unknown place.”  


Soobin looked at the other prince, noticing the difference in his voice.  


Beomgyu smiled, however, there was not a single drop of happiness in those curved lips. On the contrary. There was just sadness.  


“I ask myself… If I keep smiling… Will I be happy sometime?” Beomgyu felt a soreness in his chest, a so known soreness, and still hard to handle. “If I keep smiling… Will fate be gentler with me?”  


Soobin looked at the sky, the little that he could see of that blueish immensity in between the trees was making him feel small, insignificant… Uncapable of scaping.  


“Royalty… Commoners… It doesn’t matter which class you belong to, the fate is, and will always be… Cruel.” The taller closed his eyes once again, feeling the cold breeze make his hair fly. “It doesn’t matter how much we fight or run away… How much we pretend or struggle…”  


“…When we realize that there’s no way to deny fate… The only thing left is…” Beomgyu complemented.  


“…To suffer in silence.” Soobin completed, strangely identifying with Beomgyu.  


Both looked at each other, and felt as if they were the same person, feeling the same pains, tied in the inevitability of their fates. Maybe a little bit of empathy has appeared, or, at least, a subtle comprehension, after all, they were the only ones that could understand each other, because both were in the same situation.  


Beomgyu smiled again, getting up.  


“Shall we go?” He suggested.  


Soobin smiled as well, the same plasticized smile that Beomgyu had in his lips, then he raised his elbow so the shorter could link arms and they could go back to their path.

…

Yeonjun dropped by his bedroom to take off the armor that he wore almost every time so he could put on some more comfortable and not so flashy clothes. Although Yeonjun was known as one of the best warriors of the North, it wasn’t everyone who knew his face, therefore, he wouldn’t draw any attention.  


He met Huening Kai next to the exit of the Black Fortress, and they headed together to the city outside the castle walls.  


“Why are you taking your sword with you, sir Yeonjun?” Huening Kai asked, noticing the sheath attached to the waist of the older.  


“I never go anywhere without my sword. Not to mention that is dangerous walk around unprotected.”  


“It’s been very long since the last time you came to the city, isn’t it?” The younger smiled, finding that really funny.  


“Are you perhaps implying something, huh?” Yeonjun squinted his eyes to the servant, joking.  


“Of course not.” Huening Kai laughed, what caught Yeonjun’s attention. That time he wasn’t able to tell if that was a truthful laughter… Or a laughter created to hide the soreness that his eyes revealed.  


The city was like it has always been. Many people walking through the streets, families taking care of their belongings, hanging carpets on the windowsills, children playing, many merchants selling what they could to ensure their survival. In the general, they were happy.  


It has indeed been a very long time since the last time Yeonjun dropped by the city, but from what he was observing, the people of the kingdom were pretty prosperous. That was, in a certain way, comforting, after all, all that was because of no other than Soobin. His father, the king, almost never stayed in the kingdom, in other words, he didn’t care about his people and their welfare as he should, therefore, Soobin had to be in charge of everything, of course, with the help of Taehyun, and apparently he was doing a pretty good job.  


Many children approached to play, stating that they have never seen children so tall. Actually they thought that Yeonjun and Huening Kai were also children, due to their extremely cute and young faces. Yeonjun got a little embarrassed with that and ran after those children, who ran away as if that was part of some child play, leaving Huening Kai laughing in that unique and shrilling way of his, what caught attention for being so adorable.  


Not too long after, Huening Kai and Yeonjun walked for a few minutes through the commercial streets of the city, until they arrive at a tent selling ice creams. It was a relatively cheap product, considering the fact that was pretty easy to prepare and get the ingredients due to the geographic location of the kingdom. Yeonjun bought them two milk and fruits ice cream, then heading to a public square in the center of the city, not too far from the commercial area.  


“It’s been a while since I had one of these. I forgot how good it tastes.” Yeonjun stated.  


“I always had these when I was younger, but I stopped I don’t know why. In fact, there is no reason why I could ever stop having such a delicious thing.” Huening Kai commented.  


“I suppose this is enough for you to forgive me.”  


“I already told you, sir Yeonjun. You already apologized, and you don’t have to apologize for doing your job. I consider this a friendly hangout. Next time I’ll treat you.” Huening Kai smiled while spoke all those things.  


“This is the first time I hangout with someone that’s not Soobin. It’s been really fun… I’m gonna rub this on his face.” Yeonjun smiled in a maleficent way.  


“I couldn’t help noticing that you call him directly by his name… You are good friends, aren’t you?”  


“Well, I grew up with him. I was the first and until then only friend of his. And I just hate using these honorifics. By the way, you don’t have to call me ‘sir’ anymore, okay? Just call me Yeonjun.”  


“Okay, Yeonjun. I’m glad you are friends with the prince. He holds you in high esteem, did you know that?”  


“I assume that he told you this while he was badmouthing me.”  


“Right in the bull’s eye.” Huening Kai laughed covering his mouth. Yeonjun slightly punched the younger’s arm. “Don’t worry, he just said that you were a little grumpy.”  


“Being grumpy is my very mark. I don’t know why everyone complain about it.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes.  


“You say that you are grumpy, and the others do so, but you are being very nice with me, Yeonjun. You are not being grumpy at all.”  


“That’s because we know each other not too long ago. But as we’re already friends, tomorrow I will be grumpy with you as well.” Yeonjun joked.  


“Soobin told me that you are like this, hehe.” Huening Kai commented, which made Yeonjun arch the eyebrow slowly. “I… I mean, prince Soobin…” The younger didn’t even notice that he just called the prince without the honorifics, which should only happen when they are alone. That made Kai blush and lower his head, concerned.  


“You don’t have to worry, Huening Kai. Soobin also doesn’t like honorifics, however he only asks the people he truly likes to call him directly by his name, and I know he likes you very much.”  


That didn’t help at all, it just made Huening Kai blush even more.  


“Did… Did he tell you something?”  


“Well, no. But it’s not hard to notice, you know? Also, it’s not hard to notice that you like him very much too.” Yeonjun tilted his head, smiling and having fun with that situation.  


“Of… Of course I like him… Everyone likes him… He… He is a prince that everyone likes.”  


“But it’s not everyone that likes him like you do, am I right?”  


Huening Kai widened his eyes and got red like a tomato, covering his face right after, what made Yeonjun laugh.  


“Don’t… Say those things… Yeonjun.”  


“You just gave in, baby.” The knight laughed.  


“Aaaah…” The younger hid his face in between his knees.  


“Easy, easy. Haha. There’s nothing wrong with it.” Yeonjun looked away, smiling and having lots of fun. “Many people fall for that guy, it’s even weird.”  


“Please, don’t tell him…” Huening Kai pleaded with his voice down.  


“Don’t worry. I won’t tell. But it wouldn’t be better if you tell him yourself? Considering your reaction, you probably never told him anything.” Yeonjun looked at the younger.  


“Soobin and I… We… I think it will be better if he didn’t know it…” Huening Kai uncovered his face, still looking down. “But I think it wouldn’t make any difference at all… It’s not like a servant’s feelings were relevant…”  


Yeonjun tilted his head, squinting his eyes.  


Ah, now things make sense, Yeonjun thought to himself.  


The knight sighed deeply, looking at the sky.  


“We are friends, aren’t we? Okay, this is the first time we talk like that, but we are already friends, right?” Yeonjun asked.  


“Hm? Of course, Yeonjun.” Huening Kai answered without thinking twice, although he didn’t understand the sudden question.  


“Then be aware that I will drive this sword straight to your throat if you don’t stop with this.” The knight looked at the servant with a serious look.  


Huening Kai blinked a few times, surprised.  


“Amm… What?”  


“Everyone’s feelings are relevant, did you hear me? If you are a servant or a prince, if you are a child or an elder, if you breathe and make decisions, your feelings are relevant. If you understand what you are going through, then your feelings matter.” Yeonjun said in one breath.  


Huening Kai stayed silent for a few instants, still looking straight to the knight.  


“Yeon…jun…”  


“Even if you think that it’s impossible, and even if you think that it won’t make any difference, do you prefer keeping this for yourself and suffer in silence? Do you think this is the only way?” Yeonjun spoke with a loud tone, rubbing the eyes in between the index finger and the thumb. “Suffering is never the answer.”  


“Yeonjun…”  


“In many cases, the problems can be solved with a conversation, but if both sides keep silent, nothing will be solved.”  


“Yeonjun!” Huening Kai called him, and finally Yeonjun looked at him. “He is getting married.”  


The knight blinked a few times.  


“So?”  


“So, if I ever tell Soobin what I feel, it can interfere in his marriage. Maybe he doesn’t even care about what I feel, or maybe it is reciprocal, in any way it will affect his relationship with prince Beomgyu.” Huening Kai squeezed his chest, looking away.  


Yeonjun squinted again.  


“Do you think he wants to get married?”  


“…” Huening Kai stayed in silence.  


“I have no doubt that Soobin is able to stablish a durable relationship with that Beomgyu, but Soobin never wanted to marry him. This is printed in his face, and I am certain that he already told you that. It’s not hard to believe that even Beomgyu doesn’t want to get married.”  


In fact, Soobin makes himself very clear that this marriage is the last thing he wants.  


“Yeonjun… What I feel for him… I know that this is a truthful feeling… But I can’t tell.” Huening Kai sighed deeply. “I just want the best for him… I want him to be happy. And I’m sure that someone like prince Beomgyu is the right person for him.”  


Yeonjun kept looking at the younger for a few instants, and then he looked away, sighing.  


“Sometimes the right person is not the person that will make him happy the way he wants.”  


Huening Kai widened his eyes, feeling the power of those words.  


Happy… The way he wants…  


…How Soobin wants to be happy?  


No… Huening Kai could never make Soobin happy… Unless…  


Deep in his heart, he knew that it didn’t matter the situation, the time or the subject, as long as he is with Soobin, he will be happy. Soobin is the only one that can make Huening Kai happy the way he wants. Is it possible that… Soobin thinks the same way?  


What did all those moments they spent together mean? The conversations that lasted the whole night? The times they sang together? The sweet and gentle words that Soobin spoke for him, comforting his heart and bringing him an ineffable happiness? What did that moment they almost kissed mean after all?  


No… It doesn’t matter what all those things meant… Soobin would never be happy with a simple servant like him… But… He never said that… And never dropped any hint that it was slightly possible to be true…  


Yeonjun’s words made sense…  


…If only they had a conversation… They could make things right. Huening Kai would know what Soobin thinks, and he could find a way to resolve the problems that both are facing.  


But… It’s so complicated.  


If the feeling is mutual… It can ruin his marriage and the kingdom…  


If the feeling is platonic… Soobin would never want to see him again, and they could no longer sing, talk, laugh, or, at least, be together…  


What can Huening Kai do?


End file.
